The Chronicles of Yatagarasu
by Cristoph474
Summary: What would happen, when someone is about to make the greatest choice in his life? Kay Faraday is about to make such choice and she still don't know if that, what she's doing is right. She want Yatagarasu to return to its former glory, but who will she choose to join the Organization? The story is set year and a half after Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Yatagarasu: Rebirth**

** Hiya! This is my first story, so I do not know if you would like it or not, but if you see something wrong about it, feel free to tell me about it by reviewing my story. And big thanks to user QTrain, who gave me the wings to write it.**

2:54AM

?

A mysterious figurine appeared on the top of a fence of a big manor. It was a woman. She's been waiting for too long for a chance to sneak into this house, and now...

-''What if HE catch me?''- She was standing on top of that fence, having inner battle.-''Nah, he shouldn't even be here. What could possibly go wrong? Besides there's no turning back now.''-With that thoughts, she jumped off the fence. After that she landed softly on the ground and she began to run towards the manor. After that, she reached the broken window and stop for a while-''That's weird... When I was scanning the area I should've notice that broken window... Could it mean that someone's been trying to force entry to this manor through this window my reconnaissance?"

15 March 3:03AM

Back entrance

-Well, so far so good- She proudly said to herself -And You were worried about HIM.-

-About who?- asked someone behind her. She turned around, surprised and faced HIM, a man in his late sixties. He was wearing the same old coat like eight years ago.

-Uncle Badd! What are You doing here?

-I was going to ask YOU the same, since You are trying to break into MY house.- Said old detective.

-Well.."Dammit! I have to tell him. I wanted to sneak in, and sneak out. Why he is here and now? Oh yeah. It's HIS house." I was breaking into your house because...

-Yes?

-"It's now or never Kay Faraday. Great, now I'm thinking about myself like Ms. Von Karma" because... I need something from there.

-Then why You didn't ask about borrowing this?- Tyrell was shocked.

-...Because I need Yatagarasu Calling Cards.- She finally said.

-WHAT? Why do You need those?

-It's complicated. I will explain as soon as possible, but right now I can't do it."Because You may not understand."

-Well... If you really need those, take them. But remember: Yatagarasu is no ordinary thief. If this card will be used against it's purpose, I will have to strip You of the title of a Great Thief. Do You understand the consequences?

-Yes, I do understand them.

-Very well... You may take them.- He said giving her a key to a safe.

-Thank you Uncle.- Said Kay.

15 March 3:24AM

Tyrell Badd's Residence

Bedroom

Kay slowly reached the safe with engraved Three-legged Raven on it. Tyrell Badd was standing behind her.

-Are you absolutely sure about it?

-Yes I am sure Uncle.

-So I'm not going to stop you. But in return I want to know why do you need those?

Kay sighed -Okay, Deal. I'll tell You...

...

...

-What? You need them to...?

-Yes.

-You really have Byrne's blood in your veins. Let me give you this.

-What is it uncle?

-It's special SD card that allow your Little Thief become the Little Thief mk.2. Byrne Gave it to me week before Calisto...

-Father...- Kay's eyes became wet when she was looking at the small SD card with Three-legged Raven engraved on it. She took it and inserted it inside Little Thief. The Interface asked for a password before proceeding.

-What is the password?

-I don't know. Byrne only said that "Only Raven's child Will be able to Open the Little Thief's full potential."

-"Raven's child"? Could it be...?- She typed few letters on the digital keypad. The screen turned white and then turned black. After that Little Thief mk.2 was ready to work.

-What was the password?- Asked Badd.

-I am Raven's child.- Kay replied.

-Byrne, You were more cunning than you looked. You made your daughter became key to Yatagarasu's biggest secret.- Tyrell was impressed. He smiled, opened a safe, and took small stack of cards what was inside the safe- You are now ready to fully inherit our legacy. I wish you luck Kay Faraday, The New Great Thief Yatagarasu.

Evidence list:

-Prosecutor Badge.

"Two years of learning law and passing bar exams closed inside this small badge I wanted so badly."

-Little Thief mk.2

"Fathers last gift for me. It have more functions than the original software, and also allows me to make better Re-creations."

-Yatagarasu Calling Cards

"These are needed for my plan to work. I hope I chose correctly. I can't change my mind now"

Profiles

-Tyrell Badd (68) "My uncle and guardian of the last Yatagarasu Calling Cards. He believes in me and I won't disappoint him!"

**Well That's it for now folks. If You like it, feel free to click the "Review" button. I will appreciate any comment, even those critical. As I said earlier this is my first story and I'm new to this kind of writing, so if you want to help me, just PM to me. I will answer to anyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

** The chronicles Of Yatagarasu**

**Chapter: 2 „Cool Guy, or Cold Guy?"**

**I'm really thankful for all of the reviews. They mean really a lot to me. Also Thanks to user Milana16 for advice about Profiles and Evidence list. In this chapter I'll introduce character who is based on me. Get ready for a bit of revelations.**

** 2 April 18:30**

** Defendant Lobby no2 **

-Call an ambulance!

-What's happened!?

-Someone shot her!

-Who?

-I don't know! He was wearing a black coat and black hood! COULD SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! SHE'S DYING!

-I already called them!

-Hang on Trucy...

** 5 Hours earlier**

** Defendant Lobby no2**

-Mr. Wright?-Apollo asked.

-What is it?-answered Phoenix

-Why you forbade me to meet with the defendants? If I don't know who I will defend how I can believe they didn't do it?

-You already know one of them.-Phoenix sighed.

-Who is it?

-It's...

-POLLY!-Trucy Wright jumped at her friend -You will defend me, right?

-Wait! WHAT? YOU ARE THE DEFENDANT?

-Yup!

-Mr. Wright! Why didn't you tell me?

-Because I didn't want you to focus only at Trucy. Remember, today You are defending TWO girls.

-Two?

-Yeah. No one wanted to defend the other one, since she's a prosecutor...

-PROSECUTOR?

-Yup!-Trucy answered-She's really nice. She gave me card to play while we were in the detention center. Polly! You must defend her! She didn't do it! I'm sure of it!

-O...okay-Apollo mumbled.-By the way, what's her name?

-My name is Kay Faraday-said someone behind him.

Apollo turned back and he saw a woman a little older than him. She was wearing leather gloves, a scarf with engraved raven on it and Prosecutors badge clipped to it.-You must be Apollo Justice. I heard a lot about you. It's sad that the circumstances are not good for a friendly chat. I'm giving you my life and I trust you will do your best.

-Thanks...I think.

-Now you must excuse me.-with that Kay left lobby.

-You see Polly? Can she really be someone who could kill a man?-Trucy asked.

-I don't think so.

-So you will defend us, right?

-Y...yeah.

-Well, we still have much time left before the trial.-Phoenix said

-But I think I just head to the defense desk and begin preparations.

**NOT SO FAST!**

Apollo, Phoenix and Trucy jumped when they heard that shout. They turned towards the entrance to the lobby and they saw a man in his late thirties. His hair looked like wolf ears and his jacket was so furry that it looked like this man is a werewolf.

-Excuse me, but who are you?-Apollo asked.

-My name is Shi Long-Lang-replied man.-You are Faraday's Attorney, right?

-Yes...

-Then I will help you.-He moved his hand into the pocket and pulled out a green scroll.-Lang-Zi says:"Guilty is not always the defendant."

-Lang-who?- Trucy asked.

-Lang-Zi was my ancestor. He is the one who formed first police department in the Republic of Zheng-Fa thousands of years ago.-Lang answered

-So, if you're from small Asian country, how do you know the defendant.

Lang showed them his Interpol badge-that's how. She and another prosecutor helped me eight years ago. It's time to repay them for that.

-How you're going to help us?-Phoenix asked.

-My men are already checking up the crime scene. If there's something that yours police forgot, they will find it with a blink of an eye.

-I still don't know who will be prosecutor in this trial.-Apollo said

-Why it cannot be Mr. Gavin?-Trucy asked

-He took a short holiday after his own brother happened to be a murderer-Apollo replied

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN **

-Who...Who was that?-Apollo said

they saw that on the couch of the defendant lobby was sleeping a man this whole time."He must have really hard sleep" Apollo thought

-What time is...yaaaaaawn...it?-asked man

-It's two o'clock mister...

-Call me "Cool Guy' OK?-the man said-See you in the courtroom "Polly"

Before they realized, he was already entering the courtroom.

-Well, we should get going too.-Apollo said

-Good luck kid.-Shi Long-Lang said to him-I'll be watching from the public.

**2 April 14:00**

** Courtroom no2**

The Judge slammed his gavel-The trial is now in session for the defendants Trucy Wright and Kay Faraday.

-The defense is ready, Your Honor.

-The Prosecution is...yaaaaaaaaawn...ready, Udgey

-Ahem! Mr...What is your name?

-Call me "Cool Guy" Udgey

-Mr. Cool guy, I don't think that calling me "Udgey" is a good way to begin the trial.

-Chill out Udgey. When I say "Your Honor" it's like I'm adding to you about 120 years. And you look early thirty, so I'm calling you "Udgey".

-Well...In that case.-The Judge was pleased-Let's begin the trial, shall we?

-Whatever you say Udgey.-said Cool Guy-So, on the night of the 31st of March, the defendants murdered an owner of the restaurant "Bon Apetitt" Mr. Pascal Binoge. The motive is..money. The victim was found with an empty wallet and stab wound leading right into the heart. The knife belongs to the defendant Faraday and bears defendant Wright fingerprints. Prosecution of course pleads "Guilty" for both of the defendants

-Mr. Justice. What is your opinion in this matter?

-"Dammit! I didn't know that this knife bears Trucy's fingerprints."...The defense pleads "not guilty" for both defendants.

-If you want it the hard way.-Cool Guy smiled-then I want to call a witness.

"A witness?"

-Prosecution calls Detective Ema Skye to the stand.

Ema slowly walked to the witness stand

-Witness! State your name and occupation!

-Ema Skye. I am the head detective of this case

-Testify for us about conclusions of your investigation!

-All Right. Sorry kid...

** Testimony:Reasons for arrest**

**Let's get this straight:I arrested no one. This prosecutor over here arrested them.**

**What I did was just finding this knife Bearing Faraday's fingerprints.**

**I really didn't know why he arrested Trucy. I Found nothing against her!**

-Mr. Justice Begin your cross-examination

-Right away, Your Honor.

**Cross-Examination:Reasons for arrest**

**Let's get this straight:I arrested no one. This prosecutor over here arrested them.**

**What I did was just finding this knife Bearing Faraday's fingerprints.**

**Objection!**

-Ema, are you absolutely sure that this knife bears Kay Faraday's fingerprints?

-Yeah. I checked them twice.

-Then why prosecution said that the fingerprints on the knife belong to Trucy?

-WHAAAT? I gave him my report yesterday!

-Personaly?

-No. I was too busy, so I gave it to the girl at the lobby of the Prosecutor's Building

-What she gave me is this report telling that the fingerprints belong to Trucy Wright.-Cool Guy was shocked-She must have forged it!

-But why?-Apollo asked-There must be a reason...NO! IT CAN'T BE THAT SIMPLE!

-Apollo! Shut up!-Ema Yelled

-Sorry. I've just realized why Trucy was framed for this murder.

-Why?

-Because I would focus only on defending her, and I would forget about the other defendant.

-In that case...Your Honor! Prosecution would like to clear the defendant Wright from the all accusations.

-So my verdict for the defendant Trucy Wright is:**NOT GUILTY!**

-But prosecution still claims that Kay Faraday killed Mr Binoge

-In that case the defense still pleads "not guilty" for her!

-Wait...-Phoenix suddenly appeared next to Apollo-That brooch...It's Magatama.

-...

-You must be close to Fey family, am I right?

-...yes.

-What?-Apollo was shocked-You mean that prosecutor is close to the family of your ex-assistant?

-I'm her cousin.

Dead silence was made after these words.

-You are the cousin of Mystic Maya Fey? Kurain Master?

-...Yes. And I know you Phoenix. Unlike the other men in Fey family I can also channel the dead

-So you CAN possibly channel victim and let him testify about who killed him?

-It's not that simple my spirit channeling technique is a miracle and I need someone to help me with the murdered spirits.

-She's coming.-Phoenix said

-Who?

-Maya.

-You called Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique? And She agreed?

-Yes. Homever, getting there will take her about three or four hours. Your Honor I would like to suspend the trial during our waiting.

-The court will resume the trial after three and a half hours pass.-with these words Judge slammed his gavel.

**2 April 16:00**

** Defendant Lobby no2**

-Mr Fey?-Trucy asked.

-Hmm?

-What is your name?

-It's Cris.

-Ummm... ?-Trucy asked again.

-hmm?

-Why you didn't want us to know who you really are?

-It's a long story

-But I want to know.

-Okay. Everything began 32 years ago. My father decided to leave Kurain village because everyone was talking only about his sisters: Morgan and Misty. After 2 yearsl he became Defense Attorney, And fall in love with a woman named Calisto Yew...

-WHAAAT?-Kay was shocked-He fall in love with my father's murderer?

-...Yes. She is my mother...

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

-When I was four, she left my father and soon after that someone came to our office and murdered my father in front of my eyes...

-Oh, I didn't know...

-She ordered it.

-Calisto... ordered assassination of your father?

He showed her a calling card smeared with blood.-His killer left this before he shot himself.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAT?-Kay nearly passed out when she heard it.

-I knew that you will react like this.-Cris smiled-After all, you lost your father because of my mother...And if you're going to blame me for that, go ahead.

-I cannot blame you. Calisto killed your father as well.-Kay replied

-...Thank you.

-NIIIIIIIIIIICK!

They all turned back and saw a woman wearing strange dress.

-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

-Maya! I'm here! You don't need to shout!

-Oh, sorry Nick. You wanted a sprit medium? Maya Fey at your service!-Maya smiled while saying this-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What's that thing on your head?-She screamed while pointing her finger at Apollo's head

-It's my hair."Come on I'm using a little of hair gel and they all scared of me"

-They look awful!-Maya was deadly honest.

-Maya please, calm down.-Phoenix was trying to calm his ex-assistant-By the way his name is Apollo Justice and he is my protege. And this is also his case.

-Oh, sorry 'bout that. So I have to help him, by calling victim, right?

-Not exactly, cousin.

-CRIS? YOU'RE HERE TOO?

-Yes, but please calm down. There's no need for shouting.

-Okay, I'll calm down.

-It's about time. The Judge is waiting-Phoenix said

-So let's kick some...

**NOT SO FAST!**

Agent Lang entered lobby-I have some new evidence!

-What is it Agent Lang?

-It's this calling card-he said pulling out the card looking exactly like the one Cris was holding.-It was found inside victims pocket. On the back is written instructions for killing Pascal Binoge, and framing Kay Faraday for it.

-But who? Who killed Pascal Binoge?

-Only victim knew this. And now we will never find it out.

-There is a way-Phoenix explained to Lang rules of Kurain spirit channeling technique

-So you say that this punk with help of his cousin can channel victim and ask him about who killed him?

-Yeah.

-Well, we have nothing to lose anyway. We now have decisive evidence proving Kay's innocence, so let's the show begin.

**2 April 17:30**

** Courtroom no2**

-The Court now reconvene after a recess-said Judge-Mr. Fey Is your cousin arrived?

-Yes Your Honor.

-Then please began channeling.

-Right away.

Cris moved into the witness stand and called Maya

-Can we begin?

-Yes.

Both of them closed their eyes and the channeling begun.

-Wha...what's happened?

-Mr., Can you tell us your name?-Apollo asked spirit inside Cris's body

-My name is Pascal Binoge.-answered sprirt

-Mr. Binoge, You have been killed on the night of the 31st of March. Is that correct?

-...Yes, I remember now.

-Could you testify about what you remembered about that day? Especially your killer's look?

-Yes.

**Testimony:What I Remembered.**

**I was called that night by someone to meet in front of my restaurant.**

**When I arrived I saw someone. They were wearing black coats.**

**Before I realized, I was laying on the ground with knife sticking out of my chest.**

**Before I died I remember that one of the killers said "And remember we need them both as the defendants, find out how to fool this new prosecutor."**

**That's all.**

-I believe that the cross- examination is unnecessary Your Honor?-Apollo asked-The defense rests.

-Ahem! After all that I would like to announce my verdict. ?

-Yes?

-Could you leave prosecution's body? The prosecution must be present during announcing the verdict.

-Of course.-Said Pascal and after that he left Cris's body.

-Well I will now announce my verdict for the defendant Kay Faraday:**NOT GUILTY!**

**2 April 18:00**

** Defendant Lobby no2**

-Congratulations "Polly"-said Cris.-You did it.

-Thanks.-Apollo answered-If it wasn't for you and your channeling technique we might lost.

-It was nothing.-Cris and Maya smiled at the same time.

Meanwhile, Trucy was listening to them. Suddenly someone stood behind her and pointed gun at her back.

-He's better than we thought. Give him this-Said mysterious figurine while giving Trucy a small card-Smuggling ring sends their regards.

**BANG**

The last thing Trucy saw before she passed out was Phoenix, Apollo, Cris, Maya, Agent Lang and Kay running towards her.

**Evidence:**

**-**Attorney's Badge "No one would believe that I am Attorney without it"

-Autopsy report(Faked) "Someone was trying to frame Trucy with it."

-Autopsy report "Time of death:2:00 Death due to a loss of blood by stab wound"

-Kay's knife "The murder weapon. Bears Kay Faraday's fingerprints"

**Profiles:**

-Phoenix Wright(34) "My mentor and adopted father of the defendant #1"

-Trucy Wright(16) "My assistant and the defendant #1"

-Kay Faraday(25) "New prosecutor, also defendant #2

-"Cool Guy"(29) "Head prosecutor of this case. Real name:Cris Fey."

-Shi Long-Lang(35) "Interpol agent and friend of the defendant #2"

-Maya Fey(27) "Mr. Wright's ex assistant and cousin of prosecutor Fey

**I hope you guys won't be hating me, because of what I've done to Trucy. It was necessary. Anyways Please review. I will appreciate any comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chronicles Of Yatagarasu Chapter 3 :The Great Revival**

**Hiya guys! Sorry for long absence, but school must be more important than anything. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Ace Attorney characters, but thanks to the fanfics I can use them. And thanks to user SK-CF for tips about dialogues. WARNING: The text contains spoilers about Gyakuten Kenji 1 and 2 plot.**

** 2 April 19:00 Courthouse Car Park **

(Damn! I'm late! I missed her trial.) Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was walking away from his sport car and headed towards the exit from the car park.(I promised I will be there, and I failed. She must be disappointed. I was supposed to cheer her up.) Finally, he reached the doors leading towards the defendant lobby. When he entered he stopped, paralyzed.

** 2 April 19:10 ** Defendant lobby no2

(Why there's blood on the floor?) He asked in thoughts. -"Excuse me pal, but you have to... MISTER EDGEWORTH!"

-"Detective Gumshoe?"Edgeworth was surprised by seeing the old detective after their last adventure. -"What are you doing here?"

-"I'm investigating, sir. Someone was shot there about half an hour ago."

-"Who?"

-"The defendant of today's case... Mr. Edgeworth? Are you okay, sir?"

-"Did she... I mean the defendant died?"

-"Fortunately, not. But it was close. She's now in the Hickfield clinic."

-"Thank you, Detective"-Edgeworth was preparing to leave.

-"Mr. Edgeworth? Do you know her?"

-"I hope I'm mistaken, but probably I might know her"-With that he left.

** 2 April 20:23 Hickfield clinic Room 106**

*sob*sob*sob* Apollo, Phoenix, Maya, Cris, Ema, Agent Lang, And Kay were sitting around Trucy *sob*sob*sob* -"Apollo..."-Ema said-*sob*sob*sob

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN !**

**-"STOP YAWNING! SHE NEARLY DIED, AND WE DID NOTHING TO STOP THE ONE WHO DID THIS! AND YOU JUST KEEP YAWNING AND YAWNING! SHUT. THE. F***. UP"**

-"Apollo, please."-Ema tried to silence him. She wiped his tears.

-"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."-Kay was talking to herself.

-Kay, it's not the time to blame yourself. Besides, the one who should be blamed, is me."-said Phoenix.

-"Nick..."-Maya began to cry.

-"No. It's really my fault. All of this. Death of that Binoge guy, putting Trucy as the defendant with me, and after that, this shooter wanted to send me a message"-Kay said while pulling out the calling card smeared with Trucy's blood.

-"What does it tell?"-Agent Lang asked

-"The smuggling ring sends their regards. We will have our vengeance."

-"Th...th...THE SMUGGLING RING?"-Lang was shocked

-"The smuggling ring is involved in all of this?"-said someone who just entered

Phoenix, Ema and Kay stood up when they saw who entered. This magenta suit. This strange tie...

-"Edgeworth?"

-"Wright?

-" ?"

-"Kay? Ema?"

Everyone calmed down. Even Apollo stopped crying

-"Kay... I thought, that you are the victim."

-"Well..."-Kay explained to Edgeworth the whole story about framing Trucy and the shooting event.

-"So, the victim is your adoptive daughter?"-Edgeworth asked.

-"Yeah, but we told you about everything we know. It's time for you to tell us who is that "smuggling ring"?

-They are an organization what was responsible for great economical crisis in the Republic Of Zheng-Fa eight years ago"- Agent Lang explained- "Mr. Prosecutor managed to get to the bottom of this case in less than five days."

-"Without your help I wouldn't even be able to accuse the ambassador."

-"Heh! ol' times, eh?"

-"Anyways, what is her condition?"-Edgeworth asked

Apollo tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth he started crying again. Ema decided to explain as much as she know.

-"The bullet went through the body, without damaging the interior organs. However, the bullet went close to her vertebral column and probably she is now paralyzed in her lower body."

-"I see...

**-"NO, YOU DON'T SEE! SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN. FOR HER IT WILL BE LIKE DEATH. AND THE DOCTORS SAID THAT WE DO NOT EVEN KNOW IF SHE WOULD WAKE UP! SHE'S NOW IN COMA! AND EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF THIS DAMNED CASE! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, KAY! I NOW REGRET TAKING THIS CASE! IF YOU WOULDN'T APPEAR, TRUCY WILL BE WITH US RIGHT NOW!"**

**-"Apollo! That's enough!"-**Phoenix shouted

-"No, he's right. If I wouldn't appear, nothing like this would have happened. I'm sorry."

-"Where is that girl, who was helping me in my hardest cases. Where is Kay Faraday? The Great Thief Yatagarasu?"-Edgeworth said

-"She thought that she can help, and the only thing that she did was this. Death and despair."-Kay replied

-"Let me show you something..."-Edgeworth said

He pulled out of his pocket a photos.-"Do you remember these?"

-"This is the photos I took at the Gourd Lake eight years ago..."

-"With this photos I solved a mystery, who shot the bodyguard of the president of Zheng-Fa, and also I discovered a plot about fake assassination plan. But, who gave them to me? Because you're not that girl full of joy. You're not the Kay Faraday I've remembered."

-"Mr. Edgeworth..."

-"And after that accident, when you were covered in bandages, did you gave up? No, instead of that, you returned to help me no matter what is your condition. So I ask again: Where is Kay Faraday? Where is THE GREAT THIEF **YATAGARASU?**"

-"Mister... Edgeworth..."

Edgeworth moved towards Apollo-"You are...?

-"None of your business!"

-"Edgeworth, meet my protege, Apollo Justice"-Phoenix introduced him.

-"Apollo, I know what you are feeling. I have lost my father and for fifteen years I thought that the deadly shot was taken by me. However, a certain attorney didn't want to believe that, and he exposed the truth behind this case. My mentor appeared to be a murderer of my father. What I have feel? I do not know. After that I wanted to kill myself, but I decided to escape and never return."

-"And your point?"

-"No matter how strong you're blaming yourself, there will be people who will want to help you. And we all want to help you right now. I'm taking this case and I promise you, I won't rest until I find the one who did this."

-"Trucy... she is like a sister to me."

-"I know..."

-"Kay, Cris... I'm sorry. I just can't believe I allowed this to happen"

-"No problemo Apollo"-Cris replied

Suddenly, someone's phone started ringing the Steel Samurai Theme song

Maya, Cris, and Phoenix checked their phones, but none of them was ringing.

-"It's... my phone"-Edgeworth mumbled embarrassed.-"(I forgot to change the ringtone after my holiday) Edgeworth speaking."

-MR. EDGEWORTH! COME HERE QUICKLY! SOMEONE PUT FIRE IN THE DEFENDANT LOBBY!-Gumshoe was yelling to the phone

-"What? I'm on my way!"

*****BEEP*

-"Edgeworth, wait!"

-"What is it Wright?"

-"Take this. You know how to use it."

-"Magatama? Thanks Wright."

-"Good luck."

**Evidence:**

**-Prosecutor's Badge**, "Symbol of my profession"

**-Gregory Edgeworth's Attorney Badge**, "Belonged to father. It's my lucky charm"

**-Trucy Wright's condition notes**, "Bullet damaged her spin and put her into coma state"

**-Magatama**, Wright's lucky charm. It somehow allows me to see people secrets"

**Profiles:**

**-Dick Gumshoe(41) **"A friend of mine. Also the head detective of this case"

**-Trucy Wright(16)** "Wright's adoptive daughter, and a victim in this case. Currently in coma"

**-Phoenix Wright(34)** "My greatest rival in court, and a childhood friend in the private life"

**-Kay Faraday(25)** "My assistant. Also the Great Thief Yatagarasu"

**-Apollo Justice(23)** "Wright's protege, and very talented defense attorney"

**-Ema Skye(26)** "Detective from the precinct. I still remember her from few of my cases, when she was still a kid"

**-Maya Fey(27)** "Wright's mentor sister, also his ex-assistant"

**-Cris Fey(29)** "One of the new High Prosecutors. If I recall correctly, he took Jacques Portsman's Office

**-Shi-Long Lang(35)** "An Interpol agent. Without his help eight years ago, the smuggling ring leader would still be free"

**DUM DUM DUM! There we go! In the next episode we will be helping Edgeworth finding some evidence, We will see the true power of a certain device, And I will present a special version of the cross-examination. Until then, See ya**

**ps. Don't forget to click "review" button.**


	4. Chapter 4

** The Chronicles Of Yatagarasu**

** Chapter Four:"The Castling"**

**All Right! The new chapter. I hardly find some time to write, so I don't know when I'll upload the rest, but right now, the only thing that matters is this.**

** 21 January 16:03**

** High Prosecutors Offices**

** Room 1202**

-"Congratulations, Kay. You are now a prosecutor."- Miles Edgeworth said to his assistant

-"Thank you."- She replied-"Mr. Edgeworth? Can I ask You something?"

-"Well, go on."

-"What do You think about this great escape?"-She looked at the open files on his desk.

-"Well... I'm not really sure..."

-"It's their work, isn't it?"

-"There's no decisive evidence."

-"Then why only the members of the smuggling ring escaped from the prison?"

-"Some of them died during the breakout. It's highly possible, that they just saw an opportunity to escape, without a plan..."

-"They always had a plan."-Kay replied. She looked at the list of the escaped prisoners. She found a name, she was looking for.

-"Callisto Yew, aka Shih-na. One of the prisoners who tried to escape. Status: Deceased. Cause of death: unknown. So she's dead, huh?

-"It looks like it. But let's forget about it. It was 6 months ago. If any of them would like to avenge their organization, they should attack me or You earlier. They probably escaped from the country after the breakout. I would like to invite You to a game of chess."

-"I don't know how to play them."-Kay said

-"Then I'll teach You. It's easy"

-"Okay."

**Three months later**

** 2 April 22:30**

** Courthouse**

** Car Park**

Kay and Edgeworth walked away from Edgeworth's car. They headed towards the Defendant Lobby.

-"I hope, that we will get this arsonist"-Kay said

-"It's highly possible, that he can also be the person who shot Wright's daughter."-Edgeworth said

-"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up!"-said Kay, and after that, She ran towards the exit.

-"Hey! Wait for me!"

**2 April 22:45**

** Defendant Lobby no 2**

-"Mr. Edgeworth! Kay! It's good that you're here."-Detective Gumshoe said when he saw them.

-"What's the situation, Detective?"-Edgeworth said

-"Not good sir. We don't know what was the cause of fire, nor who did it."

-"Was someone hurt?"

-"Only bailiff, but he keep saying, that he's fine..."

-"**BECAUSE. I'M. PERFECTLY. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**"-Yelled someone behind them. They turned back and saw a man with his right hand burned to crisp.(If that's the "fine" in his book, I'm afraid what is "not good") Edgeworth thought

-"Mister...?"

-"Oh? You must be Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth? I've heard a lot about You! I'm a big fan of You."

-"(I don't know if I want to feel flattered or scared?) And you are?

-"Call me Officer J. My name is really irrelevant."

-"If You say so...(His behavior is quiet suspicious) Anyways, Officer J. Would You like to tell us what You saw? Every bit of information might be relevant."

**First-hand Info: What's Happened.**

"**I was guarding the entrance to the courtroom, when I heard a sound of a fire alarm."**

"**After I heard it, I immediately rushed towards exit."**

-"That's... all?(No way! He's hiding something. But... what?)"

-"Yup, that's all. But, I know You want to cross-examine me, huh?"

-"(Ack! Is he a fan or mind-reader?) I would like to do that."

-"Go ahead! I've got nothing to hide"-Officer J. grinned while saying this.

**Rebuttal: What's Happened.**

"**I was guarding the entrance to the courtroom, when I heard a sound of a fire alarm."**

**Hold It!**

-"Around what time was it?"

-"It was about 10 o'clock.

-"(Wait a second...) Could You amend this to Your testimony?

-"But of course. Everything for an Idol!

"**I heard an alarm about ten PM"**

**Objection!**

-"I'm afraid, that's not possible."

-"Why is that?

-"Because Detective Gumshoe called me to inform me about the fire about half past nine. So, how will You explain that You heard an alarm half an hour after fire was put?

**-"Ugh!"**

-"I'm afraid, but right now, You are the suspect."

-"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

-"Your testimony happened to be a lie so automaticly, You are becoming prime suspect. If You will cooperate, You might prove Your innocence. Kay, Detective. Let's Investigate this lobby for some more clues, proving Officer J's. guiltiness or innocence."

**INVESTIGATION**

**2 April 23:00**

** Defendant Lobby no2**

-"Okay. For the beginning, we should look for some clues about **cause of the fire.**"

-"Hey! Mr. Edgeworth! Behind the couch! There seems to be some kind of rag."-Kay said.

-"(A rag? ? Here? Interesting.) Can You get it?"

-"Hold on a second... Got it!"

-Let's examine it.

**A normally looking piece of cloth. Wait, what's this? It's... burning mark? This piece of cloth must have been the rest of a burned coat. But, it's not enough to start that fire... huh? There's a pocket! Let's see... a half-burned box of matches. There's a fingerprint on it. Kay, can You scan this fingerprint with Your... What is it called?**

-"It's Little Thief mk.2"

**Right. So, can You scan it?**

-"Of course"

*****BEEP*****

-"There."

**Let's keep it for later. This box, and a rag may be useful too. Wait, *Sniff Sniff***

**It smells like... gasoline. And it's coming from this piece of cloth. So it could be the cause of fire, if it was poured with gasoline. I think we found an answer to the question "What" caused the fire. But we still don't know "Who" caused it.**

-"Mr. Edgeworth. There's a camera over there!"-Detective Gumshoe pointed his finger towards the ceiling.

-"(It could have record the arsonist.) Is there a way to check out what it recorded?"

-"I can hack to the camera's memory, using Little Thief mk.2"-Kay said

*Beep*

-"It looks like the camera recorded three situations. One, is the shooting event. Two, is the doctors coming. And Three, is the arsonist. But his face is hidden behind a hood, so there's no use of it..."

**Hold It!**

We can use this record to confirm our thoughts about the cause of the fire. Let's see.

**A man wearing a black hood pours the gasoline on the black coat, lying behind the couch. After that, he's pulling some matches and hides the rest inside the pocket of the coat. Afterwards, He throws matches he held and rush towards the exit. Well, now we know for sure, that this rag was cause of a fire. But, it's nothing decisive, so that camera was a waste of...**

**Eureka!**

**We can compare this information with another situation, camera recorded.**

-"But, which one, sir?"-Detective Gumshoe asked

**Do you need to ask? Of course the situation number one, "The shooting event". Let's see.**

**Trucy Wright is standing opposite to the camera, so we cannot see her face. She seems to listen to the group ahead. They must be those people from the hospital.**

-"I can see myself from this record."-Kay said.

**...Anyways**

**Suddenly, someone takes a position behind her. He's wearing black coat and black hood... Stop the record!**

-"Why?"-Kay asked

**Because, I don't need the rest. Now we know that the arsonist is also the shooter. That rag is a piece of a burned coat used by the shooter to conceal himself. Also shooter and arsonist have something in common. Do You know what I'm talking about, Kay?**

-"They are both wearing black hood!"-Kay gasped.

**Exactly! So we now sure about the connection between these cases, but we still don't know who shot Trucy Wright, and then put fire in this lobby. I guess we should now talk to Officer J. about his absence in all of the records.**

-"That's right! He's nowhere in sight, and the camera is facing doors, so he should be there.

**Let's go.**

**Investigation Completed**

** 2 April 23:15**

** Defendant Lobby no2**

-"Officer J. We would like to ask You some questions about Your whereabouts during the shooting event." Edgeworth said.

-"So now You're suspecting me about it too?"

-"We found nothing to prove Your innocence. However we found out that You weren't recorded by the security camera. So please, for Your own sake, cooperate."

-*sigh* "Okay"

** Testimony: My Whereabouts.**

**Well, I'm not surprised that I'm not on the record, during the shooting.**

**I was in the toilet during that.**

**So You see, I have an alibi!**

-"That's... all?(It's shorter than my hair!)"

-"Yup! That's all."

-(*sigh* Guess I'll have to press him a little.)Let's proceed with the cross-examination."

** Rebuttal: My Whereabouts**

**Well, I'm not surprised that I'm not on the record, during the shooting.**

**Hold It!**

-"And why is that?"

-"I'm getting to it, hold on."

**I was in the toilet during that.**

**Hold It!**

-"Is there someone, who can attest to it?"

-"Nope!"

-"But that means, we cannot believe You."

-"Why is that?"

-"There's nobody who can confirm Your whereabouts, thus, You are still the prime suspect Officer J."

-"Wait! I know who is the shooter!

-"W-"

-"Whaaa-"

-"WHAAAAAAAT?"

-"I can tell you!"

-"Who is it?"

-"It's HIM!"-Officer pointed his finger towards detective Gumshoe.

-"WHAAT? I'M NOT A SHOOTER!"

-"Officer J. Do you have something to support Your claim?

**Argument: Gumshoe did it!**

**Look on the record!**

**The shooter is wearing a coat.**

**The only person who's wearing a coat tonight is Detective Gumshoe.**

**It must have been him!**

-(I won't let him accusing Gumshoe any longer. Time to accuse him!)

**Accusation: Gumshoe did it!**

**Look on the record!**

**The shooter is wearing a coat.**

**The only person who wears coat tonight is Detective Gumshoe.**

**Objection!**

**-"Officer J.! You are the shooter and the arsonist! We found a half-burned piece of a black coat. Detective Gumshoe indeed wears a coat, but it's color is olive green. ****And the shooter on the record wears black one. The arsonist used this coat to put fire in this room. So the shooter, and the arsonist is one and the same person. And everything leads to You! Officer J.! I'm accusing You of shooting Trucy Wright, and putting fire in the Courthouse afterwards.**

-"You've got nothing to connect me with this coat!

-"Ugh(He's... right. What can I do?)

…

…

…

**Check!**

-"Huh? Kay?"

-"Time for me to show my skills as a prosecutor!"

-"But... Why did You shout "Check"?"

-"Because, he's using "Castling" move.

-"Huh? You mean that chess move?"

-"Yeah. His arguments are Paws that protects him, The King. I'm going to strike him long enough to get "checkmate"

-"Hah! Sounds like fun."-Officer J. grinned.

-"Then let's get started. Tell me all Your arguments"-Kay replied.

** The Castling: My Paws**

**Nr1**

**There's no connection between me and this coat.**

**Nr2**

**There's no motive for me to do that.**

**Nr3**

**There's no way to prove my guiltiness about the shooting.**

** Pursuit: My Paws**

**I shouldn't strike the stronger Paws without rebutting weaker ones. Which one should I encounter first?**

**Nr2**

**Check!**

**There is a motive. You didn't want us to check the camera records, so we wouldn't know about Your absence during the shooting event.**

-"Ugh!"

(Got it! Just two more to go!)

**Nr1**

**Check!**

**Inside the pocket of this piece of coat, we found box of matches. There was a single fingerprint on it. We can compare Your fingerprint with the one found on the box. That's how we can find connection. Because, I'm sure that this fingerprint belongs to You.**

-"Dammit"

-"(Just one more... wait. There's nothing to prove his guiltiness about the shooting.)And about this "way"...

…

…

…

…

**Gotcha!**

Edgeworth and Kay turned back and faced Apollo, Phoenix, Ema, Cris, Maya and Agent Lang.

-"Kay! He's lying!"-Apollo said.

-"How can You be so sure?"

-"I can perceive people's habits. That's how I know who's lying, and who's saying the truth. He's got a habit of playing with his badge while saying "There's no way"."

-"That means there is a way! We just need to find it."

-"Right now, You should help us finding Pearl."-Cris said

-"Who?"-Kay asked

-"My cousin, Pearl Fey. She channeled Mia before she was knocked out. That's how we know she's somewhere in here."

Officer J. moved quickly towards the exit.

-"Where do you think You're going, pal?"-Gumshoe and Agent Lang stopped him.

-"We can use my Little Thief mk.2 scanner to scan through the walls."

*BEEP*

-"She's under the Judge's chair in the courtroom.

-"Hurry up!"-Cris shouted.

**3 April 00:18**

** Courtroom no2**

Kay, Edgeworth, Agent Lang, Cris, Apollo, Phoenix, Maya, Ema and Officer J., pushed by Gumshoe, entered the courtroom.

-"She's under the chair!"

-"Pearl! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

-"She's alive, just unconscious."-Edgeworth said

Suddenly, Kay realized something(Officer J.? The Smuggling ring? The Great Breakout?)

**CHECKMATE!**

-"Kay! It's not the time to play chess!"

-"No! I know who is the shooter and the arsonist! I can prove it!

**Officer J.? Or should I say Jacques Portsman?**

**-"You got me."**

**You did it because You were ordered to. By the leader of the Smuggling ring.**

**-I... yes. I admit it. Binoge... He started all of this. He was helping us disappearing after the breakout. But later he wanted to betray us. We had to kill him. I acknowledge Your skills Kay Faraday. I'll confess. I killed Pascal Binoge, framed you, shot Trucy Wright, and I'm the arsonist.**

**YOU BASTARD!**

-"Apollo!"

Apollo jumped at Jacques.

-"Ah, Mister Justice. We owe You a big thanks.

-"Whaa-"

-"Because of Your previous cases we managed to recruit more people to our ring."

Apollo was shocked

-"But, what about Pearl?"-Kay asked

-"She saw me when I was putting fire."

-"You..."-Cris was getting closer to Portsman

-"Ah, Cris. Your mother says "Hi"

Cris stopped.-"M-M-mother?"

-"Now then, Detective. It looks like a _deja vu_ is it?

**3 April 01:10**

** Wright Anything Agency**

-"Kay, Mr. Edgeworth? Thank You."-Apollo said.

-"You're welcome "Polly"-Kay chuckled

Apollo smiled

-"Actually, I want to talk to You all, guys, but not today. Let's meet there."-she gave them business cards of a small cafe nearby

-"The fragrance of Dark Coffee"? Wright, You heard about it?"

-"Nope."

(What is Kay up to?)

**Evidence(Kay)**

**Prosecutor's Badge "My own Badge. Symbol of my Profession."**

**The Great Breakout report "it says that the members of the Smuggling ring escaped from the prisons all over the world at the same time."**

**Little Thief mk.2 "Yatagarasu's greatest weapon. It can do nearly everything!"**

**Evidence(Edgeworth)**

**Prosecutor's Badge "It is symbol of my way of life"**

**Gregory Edgeworth's Attorney Badge "My father's badge. It's my lucky charm."**

**Magatama "Wright's lucky charm." **

**Evidence(Common)**

**Piece of rag "Half-burned piece of coat"**

**Box of matches "There's fingerprint on it"**

**Camera's record no1 "The Shooting Event"**

**Camera's record no2 "The Arrival of the doctors"**

**Camera's record no3 "The Arsonist"**

**Profiles**

**-Dick Gumshoe(41) "A friend of mine. Also the head detective of this case"**

**-Trucy Wright(16) "Wright's adoptive daughter, and a victim in this case. Currently in coma"**

**-Phoenix Wright(34) "My greatest rival in court, and a childhood friend in the private life"**

**-Kay Faraday(25) "My assistant. Also the Great Thief Yatagarasu"**

**-Apollo Justice(23) "Wright's protege, and very talented defense attorney"**

**-Ema Skye(26) "Detective from the precinct. I still remember her from few of my cases, when she was still a kid"**

**-Maya Fey(27) "Wright's mentor sister, also his ex-assistant"**

**-Cris Fey(29) "One of the new High Prosecutors. If I recall correctly, he took Jacques Portsman's Office**

**-Shi-Long Lang(35) "An Interpol agent.**

**-Jacques Portsman(37) "Corrupted Prosecutor. No comment"**

**-Pearl Fey(17) "Cris's and Maya's cousin"**

**Okay that's it. My keyboard is begging me to stop. In the next chapter I'll show You the one who all of us love. Who is it? It's a surprise. See ya later, folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chronicles of Yatagarasu**

** Chapter 5: "Old Friends"**

**Aaaaaaaaand I DID IT! My story reached 10 reviews. I wasn't even dreaming about getting five reviews. I am really grateful for everyone who read, reviewed, or favourited my story. It's really nice to know that what I'm writing is good. I'll do my best to keep this story up. And again a really big ****THANK YOU ALL!**** For your support.**

** 3 April 15:30**

** "The fragrance of dark Coffee" café **

**-"Check!"**

**-"Check!"**

**-"Check!"**

**-"Check!"**

Kay and Cris were playing chess. They're both really good, so each move they made was ending with "check". Meanwhile, Phoenix and Edgeworth were discussing their thoughts about Portsman's appearance. On the other table, Ema, Maya, Pearl and Apollo were talking with Klavier by PDA, Ema had.

-"So, how is mein favourite Fraulein Detective doing?"

-"I'm fine, fop. I can handle myself, without your help, you know?"-Ema replied sarcastically

-"And how are You doing, Klavier?"-Apollo asked.

-"It's been better, Herr Forehead, but I'm not complaining."-Klavier answered.-"But, to be honest, I'm still recalling Vera Misham's trial..."

-"I understand what You're feel, Klavier. But, You cannot blame yourself! It's not Your fault."

-"Kristoph... He wanted to be the best defence attorney, the world have ever known. But he found an immovable obstacle..."

-"Me."-Phoenix suddenly appeared behind Apollo.

-"That's right, Herr Wright. You. No matter how strongly he was trying to toss You away, You were returning, stronger than ever. I, somehow was used by my own Brudder as a weapon of Your destruction."

-"Klavier, You didn't know what person your brother was. You have no reason to blame yourself. Kristoph deceived us all."

-"I guess You're right... huh?"

-"What's the matter, fop?"

-"... Need... go...storm...weak signal..."

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

-"Darn, These German storms. They seems to stop even the TV broadcast."-Ema sighed-"Oh, well. Looks like we won't be able to call him again for a few hours."

-"Excuse me? May I take Your orders?"

-"Oh, Yeah. I'd like... (Wait...)"-Phoenix looked at the waitress.-"**IRIS?**"

-"FEENIE?"

-"Ms. Hawthorne?"

-"Mr. Edgeworth?"

-"Cuz?"

-"Cris? Maya?"

-"Sister?"

-"Pearl?"

-"HEY! No shouting in my café... Trite?"

-"(Oh God!)GODOT? What are You doing?"

-"Well, since it's my café, I'm the owner. And Iris is working for me."

-"But, I thought that You're in prison."

-"Well, Iris got seven years for tampering the evidence, and because You've proven, that the person I killed wasn't Misty but Dahlia, They have changed the accusations into "justified self-defence" And I get seven years for killing in self-defence."-White haired ex-prosecutor explained.-"But, what are YOU doing here with those people?"

-"Well..."-Phoenix started.

-"I wasn't talking to You, trite."-Godot said-"I was talking to that girl over there."-He pointed his finger towards Kay-"You said that You wanted to show Your friends my café, but you didn't say who are Your friends."

-"Because, I didn't want to spoil the surprise."-Kay grinned.-"Besides, it's not the only reason for keeping You in secret. You know, why I wanted to talk with them in private."

-"So they still don't know, in what trouble they in?"

-"Trouble? Kay. As Your superior I must say that I do not like where this is going, so I have to say that You have to explain Your strange behaviour right now."-Edgeworth said.

-"Okay..."

**As You all know, I am the descendant of the original Yatagarasu. Because of what have recently happened, I'm in need for a team. I want you all to join the Yatagarasu. But, if You say no, The doors will be always open.**

-"I already said that You can count on me."-Godot said.

-"I really don't know what to think..."Edgeworth said-"But I trust your judgements. I'm in."

-"This looks like it's gonna be fun!"-Cris laughed loudly-"I'm ready for action!"

-"I... will go with my family, so if Cris is going, I'm going too."-Maya said.

-"I guess there's no turning back now."-Phoenix said-"I'm in."

-"I'm going whenever Mystic Maya and Cousin Cris are going."-Pearl said

-"I'm going with Feenie."-Iris said.

-"I'm in, no matter what."-Ema said.

Kay was awaiting Apollo's answer.

-"I...I...refuse to join Your organization, Kay. After all that happened to Trucy, I don't want to risk her life again."

-"I see... Well, I won't be forcing You to join. But You must keep everything You heard a secret to everyone."-Kay said.

-"I promise."-With that, Apollo left the café.

**3 April 16:30**

** ?**

-Portsman failed."

-"So what? He was just a loser without any perspectives."

-"But we still need to take her down."

-"Don't worry. I know the exact person to handle this job."

**5 minutes later**

-"She's now in Hickfield Clinic."

-"Hah! I will get my revenge, Apollo Justice. You're finished! You just don't know it yet.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Access to the Evidence forbidden. Lack of authorization.**

**Profiles list closed. unknown attack from the outside. Entering the systems defence mode. shutting down the software...**

**All right guys. That's it for now. in the next chapter, you will see, what Apollo will be wiling to sacrifice to save Trucy. Have a fantastic day. And once again big THANK YOU ALL for the reviews.**

**Ps. As you can see, someone was trying to hack into my evidence and profiles list. I guess the smuggling ring is after me now.**


	6. Chapter 6

** THE CHRONICLES OF YATAGARASU**

** CHAPTER SIX: „A MOLE IN THE RAVEN'S NEST"**

**All right guys. Cris Fey speaking. The Author have some serious preparations to do so he asked me about being the one who will write this story. Well, since I'm his alter-ego, I couldn't refuse. He also said something about „disclaiming", but my ears turned deaf after this word, so if it was something important, then sorry. Also the Author would like to apologize for the late update, but as I said, he doesn't have the time for writing.**

**So, let's begin with a short recall of the events so far:**

**Apollo and I faced each other in a courtroom where the defendant was prosecutor Faraday The Younger. After the trial was ended, someone shot Apollo's assistant, Trucy, in the Defendant Lobby. Fortunately, the ambulance got there really fast, and Trucy was in stable condition. However, she's in coma. Apollo could hardly control himself and that's when Edgey made an appearance. With the help of Kay and her "Castling" Examination, he was able to get the one who shot Trucy. The next day, she invited us to a cafe whose owner appeared to be an ex-prosecutor by the nickname Godot. Anyway, Kay proposed to us place in the new Yatagarasu organization, she was creating all these years since the Turnabout Ablaze. Since that day a month passed by.**

** 5 May 17:30**

** Yatagarasu's Hideout (Kay's Office)**

-"Well, it looks like everything is fine."-Kay smiled to the photo of her father and the Detective Badd.-"I'm following the path, You were, Father."

-"And You managed to make many friends, who joined Your "little" organization."-said someone behind her.

-"Cris? What are You doing in my office?"

-"I just wanted to say "hi", but if You don't want me to be here I'll be going..."

**NOT SO FAST!**

Agent Lang nearly broke the door, while he entered Kay's office.

-"You're not going anywhere... traitor!"

-"WH..."

-"I figured You out. You are just another mole sent here by the smuggling ring!"

-"No! I'm not...

**Hold It!**

-"I understand only one language: Evidence. Prove it! Prove that You are not another phony!"

**Testimony: I'm not the one You think I am!**

**-I'm not related to the smuggling ring.**

**-To be honest, I HATE them!**

**-I mean, the one who took my father from me was one of them!**

-"That's all?"-Agent Lang asked.

-"Yes, it is."-Cris answered.

-Then, let's cross-examine You.

**Cross-Examination: I'm not the one You think I am!**

**-I'm not related to the smuggling ring.**

**NOT SO FAST!**

-"Unfortunately, You are."

-"What?"

-"You are related to them by Your mother, Calisto Yew!"

**Objection!**

-"She may be my mother physically, but what about mentally?"

-"?"

-"Look at this."

**Take That!**

-"It's small business card... Aiiiiyaaaaa!"

-"Exactly. This card contains the name of the person who ordered my fathers murder. Who is it?"

-"C-C-Calisto... Yew."

-" Then You claim, that I'm one of the smuggling ring, because my mother, and the person who murdered my father 25 years ago, were also a members of this organization?"

-"Lang-Zi says...

**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

-"I hope that clears all of the doubts."-Cris said.-"I've joined to Kay to pursue the remainings of this ring. I have no hidden motive."-With that, Cris left the office.

Kay approached Agent Lang who was shocked after reading this business card. He was mumbling "BQ-4" to himself.

-"Wolfy...?"

-"He really is the son of HIM. BQ-4, after all these years..."

**5 May 17:45**

** Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix was talking with Iris in his office. Meanwhile, Apollo was reading "Evidence Law" book. After few minutes, Phoenix left the office with Iris.

-"Oh, Feenie. I thought that I will never see you again. And, the fate gave us the second chance."

-"It would appear that way."-Attorney smiled-"However, we cannot forget, that we have to pursue the truth in order to catch the all members of the smuggling ring."

-"Hmph, it's not the thing You should tell your girlfriend on a date."

-"It-It's not a date. We-We-Wewerejusttalkingaboutoldtim es."-Phoenx said everything on one breath.

While Iris was teasing Phoenix, a familiar Steel Samurai melody began ringing. Phoenix answered it -"Wright speaking. Mhmm... Yes... That's great! Please, wait a second. Apollo!

-"Yes?"

-"Trucy woke up from coma."

-"Wha- It's wonderful! How is she?"

***BANG***

***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***

-"HELLO? WHAT'S HAPPENED? I HEARD GUNSHOTS. HELLOOOOOO!"

Phoenix was yelling to the phone, While Apollo was rushing towards the exit. Before Iris, or Phoenix realized, he was running in the direction of the Hickfield clinic.

**5 May 19:00**

** Hickfield Clinic**

** Room 106**

When Apollo entered the room where Trucy was, he saw a dead nurse lying near her bed.

Trucy was unconscious, but it looked like she was blacked out. Suddenly, the doors to the room closed themselves. Apollo turned back, surprised.

-"Dammit. Who did it? (I guess I have no other way than to search this room for some clues.)"

**Hmmm... There's something in Trucy's hand. It's... handkerchief? This logo looks very familiar...**

**What's that photo on the table? Hmm, It's the crime photo from Mr. Wrights last trial before his retirement. Come to think of it, the victim in this photo is Trucy's grandfather. What's it doing in here? Huh? There's something written on the back of the picture. "If You want to leave the room make this scene looking exactly like the one on this photo." No... I won't... There's also a pistol, and a doll with it's head shot. In order to make this scene look like the one from the picture I have to shot Trucy in the head. Or...**

Apollo slowly reloaded pistol. After that, he moved it towards his own forehead.

-"For Trucy..."-He pulled the trigger...

**And that's it for now guys. The author will write next chapter not so long from now, so stay tuned.**

** and Profiles are being fixed, but they will appear in the next chapter**

**ps. About this BQ-4, everything will be explained in the following trial**


	7. Chapter 7

** The Chronicles Of Yatagarasu **

**Chapter 7: The First Magatama part 1**

**All right. First things first. SORRY for long absence, but somehow I was unable to find a time for writing due to some tasks and my own laziness. But right now, I've got all the time in the world, and my laz**

** 5 may 19:45**

** Hickfield Clinic**

** Car Park**

Cris was riding on his bike around the clinic. He was unable to think clearly, he still was hearing Agent Langs' words.

-"Dammit! I'm not a traitor!"-He shouted into clear, dark sky. Suddenly, he felt some strong chills. He knew what that means.

-"Who's there?"

-...

-"I won't repeat! Who's there?"

**In the meantime...**

-"Ungh. What time is it?"-Apollo stood up and checked the time on his watch.

-"I must've been out cold for almost an hour... Trucy!"-He rushed towards her bed. Trucy was unconscious, but she was breathing. Her forehead was all red, which means that she was hit. Apollo slowly regained his memories.-"I pulled the trigger of this pis... Where is it? It's gone. The pistol's gone! The photo! Doll! Huh? What's in my pocket? It's this handkerchief, but it wasn't teared in half. Now I cannot remember where did I see this emblem. Hmm? Something's under Trucy's bed..."-He looked under the bed. In the next second he grabbed Trucy and rushed towards the window (The door was still locked).

The bomb under the bed counted to zero in the exact moment, when Apollo jumped out of the window.

**5 may 19:47**

** Car Park**

-"Why did You come here?"

-"I wanted..."

-"What? What You wanted?"

-"I wanted to say..."

-"...That I'm kicked away from the team? Is this what You wanted to say, Kay?"

Kay stepped forward towards Cris.

-"No! I wanted to tell You that no matter what others may thinking, I will believe in You, no matter what."

She stepped forward one more time. She was so close to him, she could see his face behind the bikers helmet. But because this isn't love story the romantic mood was destroyed because they were both under the window from which Apollo made his leap of faith. After him, the bomb exploded, destroying nearly half of a floor where Trucy's bed was. Kay and Cris took Apollo and Trucy (Both unconscious) away from the collapsing building.

-"Dammit! What was that?"-Cris yelled.

-"Doesn't matter! Let's get them out of here!"-Kay replied.

** 5 may 20:20**

** Near Prosecutors office**

-"Let's get them out of here? We're in totally different part of town! Is it okay for You?"-Cris said angrily

-"I... sort of... panicked."-Kay said

-"Panicked? It's way beyond panicking."

-"You can put me down. I can walk"-Apollo said

-"Polly? You're all right?"-Kay asked

-"Yes, He's perfectly fine, after falling from the first floor of the hospital."-Cris couldn't stop his cynical side from answering her question.

-"Yeah, I'm fine."-Apollo answered kay's question.-"But, what about Trucy?"

-"She's fine. She just hit her forehead, so she will be out cold for the next hour, but nothing endangers her life. By the way, Cris? Before I left, Wolfy was repeating „BQ-4" and „he really is his son".

-"So... it has come to this... All right. I'll tell You everything, but first let's take Apollo and Trucy inside.

-"I'm afraid it's impossible."-said someone behind them. They turned back and faced Miles Edgeworth (by the way he looked like a ready-to-explode-volcano).

-"Mr. Edgeworth? What are You doing here?"-KAy asked.

-"I tried to take some of my belongings from my office, but the police are now inside the building. Something bad happened.

-"Indeed, but i see the culprit have returned."-said someone who was standing in the shadows near them. The mystrious figurine stepped into the light and said-"Cris Fey? You're under arrest for double-kill and bombing."

Edgeworth looked closer to find out who's standing before them.-"No... It can't be..."

-"You must be surprised to see me afer this long ten years, Miles."

-"Lortimor..."

-"Whaaat? This living, Legndary, PROSECUTOR WHO (as the rumor says) IS BETTER THAN VON KARMA?"-Kay was slowly losing connection with everything what's happened-"Why are You accusing Cris? And what the hell happened inside Prosecutors Office.

-"Well, this man killed a guard, and then rushed towards the hospital, killed a nurse and set out the bomb what was supposed to kill this little girl."

-"No, it's impossible. And I can prove it.

Lortimor smirked.-"Bring it on."

**Word Battle: Fey is Guilty.**

**-So You say that Cris Fey is innocent, huh?**

**-If that's the case, do You have anything to prove it?**

**(Okay. I've got only one defensive argument, so I have to be careful.)**

**-You said earlier that Cris killed a guard, right?**

**-Yes.**

**-I'm afraid, but that is simply not possible.**

**-I beg You pardon?**

**-Cris spent whole afternoon in my office. We were preparing for the case.**

**-I know it, The camera near Your office recorded this suspect around 6.00PM**

**He was running and a minute later a guard was killed. Your argument just proves my theory.**

**(Dammit!)**

-"Well then, if there are no more objections, I'll take my leave. Detective, take him away. I bid You farewell."

Detective Gumshoe put handcuffs on Cris's hands-"sorry pal. Personaly i would cut my hand for Your innocence, but I cannot do anything."

-"it's okay, Detective."

With that, they both left.

Kay fell on her knees.-"Is this it? This is the end of the new Yatagarasu? I couldn't protect a one man. I am worthless."

Apollo, Trucy(Who was still unconscious), and Edgeworth sat on the bench near the entrance. They were watching Godot, Iris and Phoenix running towards them. Kay was crying.

**Evidence(Apollo):**

**Handkerchief-"It's torn in half, but this logo is still looks familiar to me"**

**Evidence(Kay):**

**Prosecutor Offices Camera Record-"It shows clearly Cris running down the hallway."**

**Profiles:**

**Cris Fey(29)-"Right now the defendant.**

**Trucy Wright(16)-"Wright's adoptive daughter. Vice-President of „Wright Anything Agency**

**Miles Edgeworth(34)-"High Prosecutor. Also one of the New Yatagarasu.**

**Lortimor Gwent(54)-"The best prosecutor ever. Winning against him is just impossible. But we have to do this. For Cris..."**

**And that's it. I now have as many free time as I want, so the nxt chapter will arrive shortly. Until then see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Chronicles Of Yatagarsu Chapter 8 „The First Magatama part 2"**

**All „wrighty". As I said, I've got more time so I decided to write second chapter. I hope You will enjoy it.**

** 6 May 04:00**

** Edgeworth's Office**

-"No way Cris would do that!"-Apollo shouted.

-"Unfortunately, if Lortimor Gwent is saying that a potato is guilty, then it's guilty."-Edgeworth sighed.

-"I've never seen someone so... ugly."-Pearl commented Lortimor's photo.

-"Does it matter? Cris is accused, and we can do nothing."-Kay was in deep despair, after she lost her battle with Lortimor.(I was defeated like a schoolgirl.)

-"Kay.. I don't know You as well as Miles, but i know one thing about You."-Phoenix decided to cheer her up.-"You are a wonderful prosecutor and You are The Great Thief Yatagarasu. What Your father would say if he would see his daughter giving up?"

-"Y-You're right. I cannot give up! For everyone's sake I have to stay as the pillar of justice."

-"That's quiet big exagerration"-Apollo said.

-"I agree, but at least she regained her attitiude."-Godot said.

-"Awww... You know how to clip someone's wings'-Kay said.

(Wait a second. Wings? Angel? Could it be?)

(„Because of Your previous cases we managed to recruit more people to our ring.")

Apollo looked closer to the handkerchief. Portsman's words were echoing in his head.

Phoenix saw that something is wrong with his protege.-"Apollo? Are You all right?"

-"Y-Yeah. I just thought of something crazy... nevermind."

-"I don't want to destroy the mood, but CRIS'S TRIAL IS IN SIX HOURS AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DEFEND HIM!"-Agent Lang shouted.

-"Who will be defending him?"-Edgeworth asked

-"Well, from what I know... noone."

-"WHAT? This will be one sided trial."

-"How much time do we have before the first trial?"-Kay asked

-"Approximetly 4 hours. Why do You ask?"

-"We have to decide who will be defending Cris."

-"I'll do it"-Godot stood up.

-"But You are a prosecutor."

-"Well, technically I've never given up my old badge, and because the crime I commited was in justified self-defence, I didn't lost my old priviliges."

-"All right! It's settled. Godot, You will be trying to defend Cris until we find something for his innocence."

-"Let's do it, guys"

-"Apollo? But You said..."

-"Those smuggling ring bastards are also my past. I have to finish it once and for all. Kay, count me in the New Yatagarasu!"

-"You bet."

-"If Polly will be a crowman, then I want too."-Trucy woke up.

-"Truce, it's too dangerous. I don't want to see You suffer again."

-"But, Daddy..."

-"Trucy. Mr. Wright is right. For now You are the one who nearly died because of my foolishment. I do not want to have Your blood on everyones hands."

-"All right, If it's settled, then I have to go talk with one of my former Clients"-Apollo stood up

-"With who?"-Kay asked.

Apollo grinned-"It's a S. E. C. R. E. T.

**Okay, I know this isn't very long chapter but The nxt chapter will include Cris's trial, Apollo's old client and a mysterious figurine from the shadows. Is it friend, or foe?**

**Ps.**

**Because this is more the chapter Epilogue, than another one, The Evidence and Profiles will not be included. See Ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chronicles Of Yatagarasu Chapter 9 „The first Magatama part 3"**

**All right. Here comes another chapter. Hope You enjoy it.**

** 6 May 8:00**

** Kitaki's Mansion (Currently Bakery)**

(It's been a long time.) Apollo was standing near the entrance, waiting for Wocky Kitaki, A Boy who was accused of murdering a doctor, who basically „screw up" with a bullet inside his heart. Fortunately, his father, who gave up on being a criminal, gathered enough money for the best surger in the world, what saved Wocky's life. But Wocky never recovered from another wound deep inside his heart. A woman he loved killed a doctor and tried to put a blame on him. (Love is blind. Poor kid) Apollo thought.

-"Hey! Attorney Man!"-Apollo knew who was shouting.

-"Morning Wocky. 'sup?"

-"I've been better, but thanks to You I'm at least alive."

-"It's nothing. I'm just doing my job as an Attorney. Listen, Wocky. I know You don't want to talk about it but..."

-"You want to listen about me and Alita?"

-"Well... not exactly. I want to confirm something and You may be the only one who could help."

-"Okay."

…

…

…

…

-"Are You sure?"

-"Yes. I am sure as hell."

-"Ok. Thanks Wocky."

-"You're welcome, and come by again. You still one free cake to take."

**6 May 10:00**

** Courtroom no. 3**

The Judge banged his gavel.

-"The Court is now on session for the trial of Mr. Cris Fey. Mr. Lortimor where is the Defendant?

Lortimor grunted-"Unfortunately our soon-be-guilty is now in the infirmary.

-"Is it something serious?"-Judge asked-"Maybe I should postpone the trial..."

**OBJECTION!**

Lortimor's deep voice echoed through the courtroom.-"There's no need for postponing the trial. It's only a stomachache."

(This guy gives me chills.)-Godot thought.

-"Well... Ahem!. Then is the defence ready?

Godot stood up-"Ready Your Honor."

-"And what about prosecution?"-The judge turned his head towards Lortimor.

-"Yeah... Yeah... I'm ready."

-"Well then. Will the prosecution call it's first witness?"

-"Okay Old Man."

(Look who's talking.)

-"The prosecution calls witness Maggie Byrde to the stand."

Maggie took stand and Lortimor began questioning.

-"Name and Occupation!"

-"M-Maggie B-B-Byrde. I-I'm one of the guardians in the Prosecutor Offices."

-"Tell us EVERYTHING about Yesterday's night.!"

-"Y-Yes!"

**OBJECTION!**

Godot shouted these words after nine long years.-"Your Honor! Don't You see, that the witness is afraid of the prosecution? She may be harassed by him.

**NOT ANOTHER STEP!**

Lortimor's shout was louder than before

-"Don't You dare opening Your filthy mouth without evidence!"

-"Mr. Godot. I'm afraid, but this is my one and only warning."

(Damn! He's tough.)

-"Witness! Continue!"

-"Y-Y-YES!"

**Testimony: What I saw.**

**-I cannot say that I actually saw anything.**

**HOLD IT!**

**-"Then why are You here?"**

**OBJECTION!**

**-"Shut up, and listen!"**

**(GRRRR...)**

**-What i saw was a security camera showing the defendant getting into the car.**

**OBJECTION!**

**-"I'm afraid but You couldn't see this scene.**

**-W-Why?**

**-"Because the defendant doesn't have a car. But he does have a motorbike. But he's parking it outside Prosecutor Offices."**

**-"WHAT?"**

-"(Don't worry. I know who forced You to tell these things. Lortimor it's over!) Witness. Is there someone who forced You to say these things?"

-"Y-Yes..."

-"Who?"-Godot asked.

-"I c-can't! She'll kill me..."

-"(What? It's not Lortimor? Then who?) Maggie. It's important. Please. For Cris's sake, tell us who is it."

**6 May 11:00**

** Wright Anything Agency**

-"How's Godot doing?"-Phoenix asked

-"Not Good."-Said Maya, who was watching the TV Broadcast from the case. Phoenix was searching through the papers Kay gave him.

-"How's Your work?"-Maya said

-"Not good, either. There's nothing in common."

Suddenly the window opened, and a strong wind blew all of Phoenix's papers

-"Darn it! Now I have to start from a scratch."

He turned back and faced someone wearing Red-Orange robe. The visitor's face was hidden with a scarf.

-"W-Who are You? W-What do You want!"

**6 May 11:30**

** Hickfield Clinic**

Kay was searching for any clues about the explosion through the CCTV, but nearly all cameras were damadged. All except one near the elevator, but it shows only one nurse runing towards the elevator 5 minutes before explosion.

-"How's going, Kay?"-Edgeworth entered Security room.

-"Only one camera was spared, so I don't have anything"

-"Maybe I can help."-They heard someonr behind them. They rurned back and faced a man, who Phoenix and Maya faced before.

-"Who Are You?"

-"This doesn't matter. Take this. This should help."-He gave them some old acts, about an old case.

-"BQ-4?"-Edgeworth didn't understand

-"WHO... ARE... YOU...?"-Kay was furious.

-"I hope You know how to use it."

-"Wait..."

Suddenly, a strong wind separated Kay and Edgeworth from the mysterious figurine.

-"He's gone."

-"What are these files?"

-"They can be the only way to save him. But, can we trust him?"

**Evidence(Godot)**

**-********Prosecutor Offices Camera Record-"It shows clearly Cris running down the hallway."**

**Evidence(Apollo)**

**-********Handkerchief-"It's torn in half, but this logo is still looks familiar to me"**

**Evidence(Kay)**

**-The Security footage-"It's showing a nurse running from the floor five minutes before the explosion. Currently saved in the Little Thief's memory."**

**-BQ-4 files-"They telling about the victim and a witness from this old case."**

**Evidence(Phoenix)**

**-Magatama-"A gift from Maya. I would never throw it away. This little thing is able to open people's hearts."**

**?-"Why he gave that to me?"**

**Profiles**

**?-"Who is this strange-looking guy? Can we trust him?"**

**Apollo Justice (23)-"Wright's protege."**

**Wocky Kitaki (20)-"My old client. If he's not mistaken, I know the real killer."**

**Kay Faraday (25)-"Young Prosecutor. Also the head of the New Yatagarasu."**

**Phoenix Wright (34)-"Genius attorney. He always finds the truth."**

**Godot (42)-"Mia's old Lover, He nearly died , but now he's on our side."**

**Cris Fey (29)-"The defendant and one of the Yatagarasu."**

**Miles Edgeworth (34)-"One of the best prosecutors."**

**Okay. That's it. I hope that You will like this chapter. See Ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Chronicles Of Yatagarasu, Chapter 10 „The First Magatama part 4"**

**Okay. Sorry for my long absence, but I prefer colder environment than that in my home, so I barely even touched my PC, but I'm back with the last chapter regarding The First Magatama. I know, there was nothing about it in the past chapters, but this one will explain everything.**

** 6 May 12:00**

** Courthouse**

** Car Park**

-Come on! We don't have time, Nick!-Maya was hurrying Phoenix.

-I know, Maya.

-Then why are we still in the Car Park?

-I... lost my badge.

-W.H.A.T.?

-Wright? You lost Your Badge?

Phoenix turned out and saw Edgeworth with Kay getting out of his Ferrari (Honestly, how many cars does he have?)-he thought

-Oh, hi Miles. Hi...-He wanted to greet Kay, but when he looked at her furious face, he changed his mind.

-Where did You lost it?

-I don't know.

-*sigh* Wright, Wright...

-Come on. It could happen to everyone.

**SHUT THE HELL UP!**

-K-Kay?

Kay ran into the Defendant Lobby, and after that, she kicked (literaly) Door into the courtroom.

**6 May 12:10**

** Courtroom**

-Ms. Faraday!-Judge banged his gavel.-What is the meaning of this scandalous behavior?

-I have new evidence that proves beyond a doubt that the Cris... That the defendant could not set that bomb.

-Kay, You're a life-saver-Godot drank the twentieth cup of his coffee.

-And also, I've got... this!

**Take That!**

-it's... a... maga-something?-Judge was confused

-It's a **Magatama**, Your Honor. And it's not for the court.-Kay put the Magatama in her right hand.

**May the blood given to this charm will wake You from Your dream. Lortimor Gwent I command You! WAKE UP!**

The Magatama shined for a brief moment, and a blue ray of light striked Lortimor directly.

-How... How can she use it? No! I'm losing control! It's not over yet!

**30 minutes earlier **

** Yatagarasu hideot**

Iris slowly opened the door leading outside. The scene she saw told her exactly what to do. Without second thoughts she reached for a small knife, and pulled out her Magatama

-Now, it is time to awaken You, Healing One.

**5 minutes later**

-Kay! Mr. Edgeworth!

-Iris? What do You want? We don't have time.

-Kay, please take this with You.

-Why are You giving me Your Magatama?

-Have You heard the stories about Magatamas powers?

-Well... no, but I know the power of that what Mr. Wright is using.

-Each Magatama have differrent Power.

-What Do You mean?

-Feenie's Magatama posses the Power of the Liebreaker. It means that the stronger the user, the stronger secrets he'll be able to draw from the other people.

-So what is the power of Yours Magatama, Iris?

-Mine is able to heal every injury. It can even free someones mind.

-Free... mind?

-If someone is possessed by evil spirits, this Magatama will banish them from their bodies. But, it requiers blood of the owner to be used.

Kay looked on Iris's bloody hand.

-You didn't...

-I did. Use it Kay. It can be the our last hope.

**Present Time**

-Ugh! My head...-Lortimor was standing on his feet

-Mr. Gwent? Are You all right?-Judge asked.

-Huh? I'm in courtroom? But i was reading the case files, then a strange voice shouted something and...

-And?

-Nothing. Blank page. I don't remember anything.

-Ms. Faraday! What was it?

-It was the Power of healing.

-What?

-Well, to be more precise, Mr. Gwent has become a victim of the soul possession. In other words he was possessed by the ghost.

The Judge looked shocked.

-What? Me? Possessed? I've never heard about such thing.

-Unfortunately this court knows everything about Kurain Channeling Technique. Besides, final witness in my last case happened to be ghost possessing a young girl.-Godot said.

-Also this explains Mr. Lortimor's strange behavior, and we can begin the real Cross-Examination.

**Hold It!**

Apollo appeared near Kay.

-Mr. Godot, I would like to finish this case, under Your supervision.

-What's happened all of a sudden?

-Please. Everything what happened is my fault and I want to end it myself.

-Well... Your Honor. Do you have something against it?

-I see no objection. What about Prosecutor Lortimor?

-I, too have nothing against it, but under these strange circumstances, i would request a brief recess, so I and young Mr. Justice will have the time to prepare for the upcoming battle.

-The court will be adjourned for 30 minutes.-with this the Judge banged his gavel.

**6 May 12:20**

** Defendant Lobby**

-So why did You asked me to give this case to You?

-I've found something that proves that Cris had nothing to do with it. Homever, it also proves that these two deaths are my fault.

-WHAT?-Said Phoenix, Edgeworth, Godot and Ema

-You're kidding!-Said Maya, Kay, Pearl and Trucy.

-But why?-asked Agent Lang

-Well, the real killer is someone who I know, and that someone wanted my death, but they failed. Now I will expose this person and bring them down once and for all.

-Then You will need someones assisstance.-said someone behind them

They turned back and saw the same person who gave them the old case files, the strange guy in the orange robe with a face hidden behind a black scarf with a silver three legged raven on it.

-Who are You?

-It doesn't matter. All You have to do is trust me, and i will help You take HER down.

-I...

-Apollo will not accept Your Help!-Kay shouted-And take these!-She threw the BQ-4 case files.

The mysterious man laughed.

-Really Kay. You are spoiling the mood, You know.

-Wait a second. That voice...

-Well it looks like it's time.-He picked up the files and gave them back to Apollo.-If You don't need my help as the assisstance, I will help You as a witness. See ya.-With that he entered the courtroom.

-Well, in one thing he's right. It's time.-Said Edgeworth.

-All right. Trucy, You will help Apollo.-Phoenix said

-Ok, Daddy. Ready Polly?

-Ready. Time for Justice!

**6 May 12:30**

** Courtroom**

The Judge banged his gavel.-Now, I believe the defense and prosecution prepared themselves during the recess?

-Yes Your Honor- Apollo nooded his head

-Of course Your Honor- said Lortimor

-Then let's start from the Cross-Examination of the witness Maggey Byrde.

-With all the respect, Your Honor, but The witness was called by someone who was controlling me. In my files there is nothing about her as my witness, so if You please i would like to skip this part and also I would like to call a new witness.- Lortimor said.

-Well, is the defense have any objections?

-No Your Honor. We believe that Ms. Byrde is only another victim of this case, so another Cross-Examination could be fruitless. She knows less than we do.

-Very well. Mr. Lortimor, please bring Your next witness.

-The prosecution calls Ms. Tina Akami.

A young black-haired woman took the stand.

-Name and occupation.

-Tina Akami. 23. I... was nurse in the Hickfield Clinic.

-Tell us what You know about the murder in the hospital.

**Testimony: What Happened.**

**-I was in the nursery room, when I heard a loud sound similiar to gunshot.**

**-Immediatly I ran in the direction of this sound and...**

**-I entered Trucy Wright's room and found her unconscious.**

**-After that, I ran to the elevator to make a call to the police.**

-So, You saw nothing unusual, except Ms. Wright. Is that right?-Lortimor asked.

-Yes.

-Mr. Justice, You may begin Your Cross-examination.

-(This testimony is a bunch of lies, and time to break it with one strike.)

**Cross-examination: What Happened.**

**-After that, I ran to the elevator to make a call to the police.**

**HOLD IT!**

**-So, the person on this footage is You?**

**-Yes it is.**

**-(Gotcha)**

**-(If she was running at the time this footage shows, one part of her testimony is a big contradiction. Time for Justice!)**

**-I entered Trucy Wright's room and found her unconscious.**

**HOLD IT!**

**-Did You saw something unusual, when You entered Trucy's room?**

**-No. Except her being unconscious.**

**-Your Honor. What witness said right now is very important. The defense would like witness to add this statement to her testimony.**

**-The witness will amend her testimony.**

**-Ok.**

**-When I entered Ms. Wright's room, I found nothing unusual.**

**OBJECTION!**

- Ms. Akami. You say that You found nothing unusual, when You entered Trucy's room?

I find that very hard to believe.

-Why is that, Mr. Justice?-Lortimor asked.

-Because there was something very unusual. Namely my person lying unconscious, near the entrance!

-W-What? You were lying there? Why?

Apollo Told the court about the strange call they get from the hospital as well as the „Order" he received when he get there.

-So You did what was written in the back of this picture?-Lortimor asked

-Yes... When I saw it I knew the person who did it was serious.

-Why is that?

-As You can see, Trucy have a bandage over her forehead. Trucy please remove this bandage.

-Ok.

When she did it, Lortimor and Judge gasped. Her forehead was red.

-As You can clearly see, she was struck once in the forehead. That's why I knew the person who did it was serious. And now the defense would like to accuse someone of the murder, also of setting the bomb.

-I assuming, the person who You accusing is this witness?

-No. The Person i am accusing is someone who is known to this court. The defense accuses...

**TAKE THAT!**

-Witness, can You tell me something?

-What?

-Your real name for example.

-What are You talking about? I am **Tina Akami.**

-(My Bracelet is reacting. I got her.) I gave You chance, but if You don't want to give up, i have to do it alone. Your Honor. The defense accuses this woman, but not by her false name but by the real name.

-I'm afraid, I'm lost Mr. Justice?

-*sigh* This woman is not Tina Akami. It's... Alita Tiala!

-What? The murderer of Dr. Meraktis? But she was imprisoned.

-Your honor, honestly, did You read the newspapers? Nearly one Year ago, there was a breakout in the prisons throughout the world. Alita Tiala was on the list of the prisoners who escaped.

-Now this makes sense. But why she would do it?

-to get her revenge on me.

**OBJECTION!**

-Mr. Justice, was it? I would like You to show us the evidence that proves that the witness is someone else she claim to be.

-E-Evidence? Just look on her face. She's sweating bullets!

-It's not an evidence per se.

-(Dammit! I don't have the decisive evidence. Is this the end?)

**OBJECTION!**

-Who was that?

-After two Years I'm back in this Courtroom and everything I hear is "Who was that?"

Some girls in the audience screamed.

-Omigod! It's him!

-We still love You!

-It's him! It's him!

Apollo smirked.

-Of all the people who would enter this courtroom right now. Long time no see, ex rock-god.

Klavier Gavin smiled.

-Nice to see You too, Herr Forehead. And I do believe that this thing would be useful.

He made a small paper plane and tossed it towards Apollo. He catched it and read what was written.

-WHAT? Where did You find that?

-Oh, I decided to walk a little and visited Hickfield Clinic. It was lying near the entrance to the elevator.

-Mr. Justice. Can You show this letter?-Judge asked.

-Of course, Your Honor. And this is my Evidence, proving that the witness is Alita Tiala.

-Your Honor. Can You read what is written here?-Lortimor asked

„**Alita. I know what You are trying to do, but stop it! There's no way You can win with him right now. You need a better case. Stop it and return to the base! This is my last Warning.**

**C.Y."**

-This doesn't prove that this witness is Ms. Tiala. And even if it does, it's still unclear about the person who put this bomb under Ms. Wright's bed. So Prosecution still claims that the defendant did it.

-(Sorry Lortimor, but time to turn this case around!) Your Honor! The defense did not show all evidence. There's still one thing that will, beyond a doubt, prove that the defendant is the last person who could have done it.** Behold! This is the Evidence!**

**TAKE THAT!**

-But these are the case files from the 25-year old case!-Lortimor shouted.-What are the possible connections?

-Let me read the parts about the victim and the witness.

**Witness Testimony:**

**Police Officer(PO)-What's Your name?**

**Witness(W)-...**

**PO-No need to be afraid. Just tell us what You saw.**

**W-That badge... It's pretty.**

**PO-You want to look at it? Tell You what, You will tell me Your name, and I will give You my badge. Deal?**

**W-F-Fey. Cris Fey.**

**PO-So, Cris, can You tell us what You saw?**

**W-Blood... Shout... BANG... Daddy...**

**After that the witness started crying and didn't want to talk for a week. After that time, Police Officers found his relatives, and boy was taken to his family village.**

-And now, let's read about the victim.

**Name: Marcus Fey(34)**

**Occupation: Defense Attorney**

**Cause of death: Loss of blood due to the shooting wound done by the 50 calliber revolver. He probably was covering his son Cris Fey(4), from the killer.**

-But, this is official record given to the public. The real one was top-secret, and only those who was connected with this case knew about it. Let me read a part of it.

**The Victim survived the shooting, but he was put into coma state, with 0.005% chance of awakening. He was taken to the Hotti Clinic, to protect him from the killer.**

-As we all know, Hotti Clinic is now Hickfield Clinic. So how the defendant could set a bomb in the hospital where his father was?

**OBJECTION!**

-He could have forgotten about that.

-So, What? Why would he even set a bomb in the first place? Is there someone in the staff who he hates?

-Ugh! That's... That's still is not an evidence we are looking for! The defendant's father could be dead at that time. The report clearly says that the chances of his awakening were very slight! You cannot prove that the defendant's father was indeed in the clinic when the bomb exploded, can You?

-(He's right. Everyone who was there is dead! Well, except me and Trucy. But how can I prove that Cris's father was there?)...

-Speechless, aren't You?-Lortimor smiled-Do not worry. You did great. I acknowledge Your defending skills, but, no matter how strong You want to hide the obvious truth, it will be exposed. But thank You for this challenging battle.-He bowed courtesly.

-(No... I... lost. Sorry Cris. I cannot prove that Alita did it. I was so close! DAMMIT ALL!)

-Ha! Attorney finaly on his knees. It was totally worth it!-Alita was laughing.

-Witness? Are You really...

-Yeah, I'm Alita Tiala. So what? I got what I wanted. You can close me again. I did what I wanted to do. And I will tell You nothing more!

-You cannot run away from what You have done. The past will chase You whenever You go.-Said someone from the public.

-You again?-Apollo was shocked. The man who spoke to Alita was no one other than a mysterious person who gave Kay and Phoenix case files.

-Yes, It is me. And I want to testify. I saw the defendant, and he did not set that bomb off.

-Your Honor! The defense would like to allow this man to testify.

**Objection!**

-The prosecution would like to not let this man testify. The case is closed.

**Objection!**

-As the members of the court, we should not let any room for doubts. And also we should let everyone testify!

-Objection sustained. Mr. Justice. Would You like a brief recess, before we call this witness to the stand?

-No. The recess is unnecessary. We would like witness to testify NOW.

-Let the witness take the stand. Will You state Your name and occupation?

-My name is... well it's kinda embarrassing.

-Why?

-Because I have a name just like a game character.

-I beg You pardon?

-Well, let me introduce myself just like this game character, and You will understand.

**I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!**

-Er...-The Judge was confused.

-(I Immediatly regret chosing him as the witness)-Apollo thought

-So... Your name is... Hakumen?

-Yeah. Kinda lame, isn't it? Taking a game character's name as Your own.

-Well. It sure is strange, but not very „lame", if You ask me. I, myself wanted to be Platinum.

-(Your Honor. Platinum is three persons inside a body of a young girl. How the heck would someone wanted to be like her? Er, I mean him. No, i mean them. Nevermind.)-Apollo was losing his thoughts.

-So, Mr. Hakumen. Tell us what You saw.

-Okay.

**Testimony: What Hakumen saw.**

**-First of all, The defendant's father was in this clinic the day of the bombing.**

**-I do not know who set that bomb off, but I do know that the defendant did not do it.**

**-Why, You ask? Because I was observing him.**

-That certainly is a short testimony. Mr. Justice. You know what to do.

**Cross-examination: What Hakumen saw.**

**-First of all, The defendant's father was in this clinic the day of the bombing.**

**Hold It!**

**-How can You be so sure?**

**-I saw the defendant visiting him the day before the bombing.**

**-Is there someone who can prove it?**

**-Yes. Me and defendant.**

**-You and defendant? So You went together?**

**-Actually, I did not enter his room. I had my relatives in this clinic and I wanted to visit them. I just happen to talk with the defendant after his visit.**

**-I see. Please continue.**

**-Why, You ask? Because I was observing him.**

**Hold It!**

**-But few seconds ago You said that You were visiting the other pacients of the clinic! And now You are telling us that you were observing the defendant? Why?**

**-He asked me to keep an eye on him. After BQ-4 was closed, someone was trying to assassinate him at least 18 times.**

**-Th-that's pretty much. So, You were kind of his bodyguard?**

**-You could say that.**

**-Then why, whenever we are talking to Cris, You are not present?**

**-I am quite good with disguises. You can look at me, and do not recognize me.**

**-Well, that would explain it, yes. But nevertheless, We still do not know what happened at Prosecution Office. Can You tell us something about it?**

**-Well... no.**

**-Why?**

**-Because, nothing happened.**

**-But, the guard was killed! Is this nothing for you?**

**Hold It!**

-Mr. Justice, what are You talking about?

-About the second crime what have occurred in the Prosecution Office yesterday.

-But, I know nothing about it!

-You were the one who argued with Kay about Cris's fault!

-I... I do not recall something like this.

-WHAT?

-Apollo, calm down. There is a chance that the person who was talking with You was the ghost possessing Mr. Gwent.

-But, there were police officers and all.

-Yes, but they were just checking on the security.

-But Detective Gumshoe was the one who arrest Cris!

-Well, pal I did it because Mr. Lortimor wanted that.

-So it's possible that the one who was there, wasn't You, right?-Apollo asked Lortimor.

-Yes.

-Then I can prove that Alita Tiala is the person who set that bomb off.

-Let's see this proof then.** Show us, the decisive evidence proving that the Alita Tiala was the one who set the bomb off!**

**Take That!**

-But this is only a handkerchief with a strange logo. And it's torn in half.

-Yes. Alone this piece of evidence is nothing. But, with a certain object that the witness posses right now, this handkerchief will turn this case around. Alita Tiala! Give me the pistol You are hiding in Your bag!

Alita was more shocked than surprised.

-You cannot take what is not on it.

Hakumen grabbed her bag, and tossed it to Apollo. Klavier was whistling „Guilty Love", while watching the bag hitting Apollo in the shoulder.

-Ouch! Okay, let's see...

-GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BAG!

-Gotcha!

He pulled out a real 50 calliber revolver

-Your Honor. On this gun there should be at least two sets of fingerprints. Mine and the reall killer's and bomber's. Why then Ms. Tiala had it with her?

-But that still doesn't explain, why this handkerchief is so important.

-The logo on it is from the Meraktis Clinic. That means the fingerprints on it should be Ms. Tiala's. Let's compare them with the ones on the gun. They will surely be a perfect match, don't You think, Your Honor?

**-JUSTICE...APOLLO JUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!**

Alita Tiala jumped on Apollo and put a revolver to Trucy's head

**-IF I CANNOT WIN BY FAKING EVIDENCE, I WILL WIN BY TAKING WHAT IS VALUABLE TO YOU!**

-TRUCYYYY!

She pulled the trigger. A loud sound of gunshot was heard in the courtroom.

-TRUCYYYYYYYY!

-GAH!

-That's enough of You!

Apollo opened his eyes. Hakumen was standing near him, wielding long katana. The sword pierced right through Alita's arm. Trucy was lying in the floor pushed by Hakumen right before the shot.

-Trucy! You all right?

-I'm fine Polly.

-Do not ever do it again!

-Hey, how could i know that she would jump at me?

Her cape was stained with Alita's blood, but Trucy wasn't injured. She stood up.

-Thank You, Orange-guy!

-It's... Hakumen.

-No! Orange-guy is better.

Hakumen pulled the sword out of Alita's arm. After that, the blade vanished.

-WHAT THE HELL?-Apollo screamed.

-You mean my sword? I can summon it when I need it, and dismiss it when I don't need it.

-(Yeah. That makes PERFECT sense.)...

-Mr. Hakumen! How did You...

-It's impossible for a human to move so fast. What are You?

-Who is this guy?

-He pierced right through this nurse's arm!

-Yeah, but he saved this girls life.

-Mommy, what happened?

The crowd was chattering

-Your Honor! I think that the conclusions of this case are clear to everyone! Alita Tiala Wanted to kill Trucy because of me! For the same reason, she set that bomb off in the Hickfield Clinic! What she did now is a confession! She wanted revenge at all cost!

-I believe that prosecution have no objections?

-After what I saw? I cannot have any objections Your Honor.

-Well then. My verdict for the defendant Cris Fey is...

**Not Guilty.**

Evidence:

-Handkerchief- „Woki said that this Logo is Meraktis's"

-Gun- „Recieved from Hakumen. It will prove that Alita set that bomb."

-BQ-4 case files- „There's written something about the victim, and a witness of this case."

-BQ-4 secret case files- „A small note about what really happened."

-Alita's letter- „A letter from the mysterious C.Y."

-Healing Magatama- „A Magatama that can heal any injury"

-Liebraker- „Mr. Wright's Magatama. It can show someone's secrets behind something called a „Psyche-Lock"

Profiles

**Apollo Justice(23)- Me.**

**Cris Fey(29)- The defendant.**

**Alita Tiala(22)- the killer and a bomber.**

**Kay Faraday(25)- Young Prosecutor. Also the head of the New Yatagarasu.**

**Godot(42)- One of the best prosecutors, and defense attorneys the world have ever known. Currently owner of a small cafe.**

**Miles Edgeworth (34)- Mr. Wright's old rival, and chilhood friend.**

**Phoenix Wright (34)- My boss. One of the best defense attorneys in the world.**

**Trucy Wright(16)- My investigation partner. Also Mr. Wright's adoptive daughter.**


	11. Chapter 105

**The Chronicles of Yatagarasu Chapter 10.5 „The first Magatama. Epilogue"**

** 5 minutes after the trial**

** Defendant Lobby 2.**

-Apollo!- Kay jumped on Apollo and Trucy.

-Ouch! Kay, take it easy.

-Congratulations Apollo.-Phoenix smiled.

Suddenly the doors from the courtroom opened. The person who just exited courtroom was Lortimor.

-I wasn't expecting that kind of defense. You really are something, Mr. Justice.

-Uh... Thank You?

Lortimor looked at Wright.

-Ah, long time no see, Phoenix Wright.

-Indeed, Lortimor Gwent.

-Wait a second. You knew each other?- Kay was surprised.

-Well, I chalenged Lortimor right before the infamous Gramarye case, and I won.

-It was my first defeat. And now, Your student did the same what his master. Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice, You both have my respect for Your attorney skills. If there will be everything You will need about some cases, feel free to tell me about it. I will give You every permission You need.

-Thank You Mr. Gwent.

-Now, I'm afraid, but I have to leave this company, and return to the Prosecution Office to fill in the papers regarding the newest case.

-What would it be?

-Why, of course murder and the bombing. But this time the defendant is different. I bid You farewell.

With that, he left

-Sorry to burst in, but who is this schönen Frau?- Asked Klavier, who was standing near the entrance.

-Me? I'm...um...Kay Faraday.- Kay was a little embarassed by the way Klavier named her.

-I believe Mr. Gavin called You „Beautiful Woman". Am I right?- Edgeworth came with help.

-Genau, Herr Edgeworth. She's astonishing as the stars shinning in the sky.

-(Now this phrase is waaay too old) Klavier, thanks for today. If You didn't brought that letter, we would be finished.- Apollo said.

-Not at all, Herr Forehead. Think of it as my returning gift.

-Actually, I want to thank this Hakumen. After all, He saved me and Trucy.

-Someone called me?- Hakumen appeared right before their eyes.

Kay slowly walked to him.

-I would like to apologize for my behaviour.

-It's okay, Kay. You are now the head of the New Yatagarasu. It's normal for a leader to be suspicious.

-Wait a minute... How did You know about Yatagarasu?

-You still don't get it?*sigh* I expected something more from You all. Well, time to reveal myself.

With that he pulled a Magatama from his scarf. The whole costume was fading, starting from the bottom, and ending on a scarf. When the scarf faded, Hakumen's face was revealed.

**CRIS!?**

-Yeah, It's me.- Said Cris Fey

-What the...

-How is this...

-You've got to be kidding...

-Calm down everyone. As most of You know, each Magatama have it's own Power.

-And that is YOUR Power?

-Yup. When i'm using this costume, I am much more faster, stronger, dextrous...

-But, that means, that Your testimony cannot be trusted!

-Why not? I did see the defendant right?

-(This guy gives me a headache)But what about the other Powers.- Kay asked.

-...

-Cris?

-Where's Maya?

-Huh?

-Oh yeah. She got a call from the village. They said it's urgent.-Phoenix said.

-It has begun. The Three awakened, and now the Fourth and the Fifth are about awakening.

-What are You talking about?

-We have to get to the village!

**HOLD IT!**

-You won't go, until You answer my question.

-*sigh* Okay.

**Each Magatama have it's own Power. Mr. Wright's Magatama was once Mia's. It holds the Power of the Liebraker. Iris got her Magatama before she left the village. It contains the Power of the Healing Wind. I got mine when I get to the village, after my father was shot. I have the Power of Shinobi. That's all I know.**

-Then, why You want to go to the village?

-There are seven Magatamas in total. The five we have, and ,two which have disappeared.

Pearl and Maya know nothing about the Powers of their Magatamas. We have to take an eye on them for they own sake!

-What about these two? You have to know something about these missing ones.

**The Five Magatamas we possess are powerfull, but today, one of the missing ones appeared. The Power of the Eternal Medium. It can force a ghost into someones body, no matter they age, or power.**

**And also there is another Power. The Power of the Lie Distortioner. It can force the peoples secrets. These two are known as the Forbidden magatamas, or as The First Magatama. They cannot be given to anyone, because they are too powerful. Unfortunately, someone from the smuggling ring got them both. **

-That means...

-Yeah. Our oponents Are more powerful, than we all imagined.

-How can we win against them?

-We have to awaken all other Magatamas and use their power at the fullest.

-Then we have a long road before us.

-Kay, I have a request.

-What is it?

-Since Magatamas appeared to be tied to the smuggling ring, maybe we should make a new emblem?

-Like, three-legged raven holding seven Magatamas?

-Five. We have five. Do not count their too.

-Well, it's settled then. From now on, The symbol of the New Yatagarasu is three-legged raven holding five Magatamas.

-If all is settled, let's hurry to the village.

-Right.

**All right! One of the biggest mystery of my story is finally revealed. But do not worry! There will be much more secrets. See ya.**

**Ps. I know that my courtroom scenes seem awful, but I cannot do anything about that. I prefer writing about the investigations, so sorry for the boring courtroom chapters. See Ya x2**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Chronicles Of Yatagarasu. Chapter 11 „The Fourth and The Fifth awakened"**

** 6 May**

** 19:30 PM**

** Kurain Village**

** Maya's House**

-Mystic Maya. What is it?-Pearl asked her cousin.

-It's nothing. I just feel a little... sleepy, all of a sudden...-Maya's eyes closed and she collapsed. Pearl ran to the window to call help, but she was thrown away by an enormous force. She flew from half of the room, before she landed.

** Meanwhile**

** Outside Maya's House**

Phoenix, Gumshoe, Kay And Edgeworth, got out of Edgeworth's car. Apollo, Trucy and Klavier Got Out Klavier's bike. Apollo was shaking. Godot, Cris, and Iris, came by the taxi. Cris payed the driver. Everyone was standing near a force field that surrounded Maya's Home.

-What is that?-asked Kay

-It's the Power of the Shielding Magatama. The one, Maya possess.

-Then that means...

-Yeah. She subconciously awaken it's hidden Power.

-How can we get through it?-Apollo asked.

-Well, we have to wait two days. After that, the barrier should be lifted up

-YOU KIDDING? We have to wait here for two days? Isn't there a faster way?

-We can try breaking that force field, but that would require God-like power, or at least an enormous stamina to keep atacking it repetaedly.

-Can You do it Cris? As Hakumen, I mean?

-Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Stand back.

Cris pulled his Magatama and put it in his left hand.

**I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!**

A strong burst of wind appeared out of nowhere, and after it was gone, Cris was again in his Hakumen costume (Though he don't look like the real one)

-Now it's time to check my Powers.

**Zantetsu!**

Cris Jumped to the field and land a powerful slash, but it was bounced back. He blocked it and began new charge

**Kokūjin:Shippū!**

A great ray of light fired from Cris's katana. He aimed it at the barrier, but attack returned to him.

-Now it's time to end this little game!

**Kokūjin Ōgi: Akumetsu!**

Just before ray returned to Cris, He made a giant shield around himself. The moment of the impact between ray, and shield, Time have completely stopped. Only Cris was moving. He landed few hundred slashes similiar to Zantetsu. After that, he dismissed his sword, and the time began moving again. At the same moment, Cris's slashes striked as one, destroying the barrier.

-(So this is God-like power?)-Kay, as well as everyone else was shocked.

-It is my forbidden attack. I cannot use it often. It's the ultimate counter-attack, the most powerful technique, I will be ever able to obtain, so please, don't think that I'm overpowered or something. Now let's go to Maya.

**6 May**

** 20:00**

** Maya's House**

Pearl was lying near Maya. She didn't know what's happened. She remember, she was flying, and then, she fell. The last think she heard before she passed out, was Cris running towards her.

-Pearl!, Maya!

-What's happened to Pearls?

-She must've touched the barrier, and it sent her flying.

-Will she be ok?- Apollo asked.

-As long as she'll sleep, nothing bad will happen. The same goes for Maya.

-So, we have to keep an eye on them, before they wake up, right?

-Yeah. If You also feel asleep, there should be some bedsheds and pillows in the wardrobe, near the entrance.

-What about You?

-As long as I'm Hakumen, The dream will not come to me.

** 7 May**

** 03:00AM**

Kay opened her eyes. Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Klavier, Godot, Apollo and Phoenix, were sleeping on one bedshed, while Maya, Pearl, Trucy and Iris, on the other. She stood up, and saw, that Phoenix and Iris are holding hands.(They must've go to sleep together.)-she thought.

-You're awake? I hope, it wasn't because I was to loud.-Said Cris

-No, I just woke up. Nothing of Your fault.

-I'm glad to hear that.

-So... um...Something's happened while we were asleep?

-Nope. Well, except one of my old friends to come here to chat, but he soon left.

The awkward silence began after that. Kay was trying to start at least short conversation, but she couldn't say anything.

-You hungry?

-Huh?

-I asked, that are You hungry.-Cris said.

-Well, a little, yes.

-Okay. Be right back.-With that, he jumped out of the window.

-(Where did he go?)-Kay asked in thoughts.

** 7 May**

** 04:00AM**

Finally, Cris returned. He was holding a small thermal bag (You know, this one used to keep food hot).

-Here. Dig in.

-Thanks. But what is it?

-Oh, near the bottom of the mountain, there's a small fast-food. I just ran there, and bought something to eat.

-(He RAN all the way?) Thanks, but aren't You hungry?

-Nope.

-mmm... Burger's. Nick, buy me burger's.-Maya was mumbling in her sleep.

-Honestly, she never changes.

-What do You mean?

-Well, I bought one burger for her, and ever since that day, she was pursuing everyone who would buy her a burger.

-So, You were the one who bought her burger for the first time?

-Yeah. I also bought one for Mia, as farewell gift.

-Farewell?

-Yeah. It was my last day in the village. I decided to become prosecutor, and chase down everyone, who would try to do the same what Calisto did. I hope that You know, that Calisto was somehow responsible for what happened at the hospital.

-You mean this evidence, don't You?

**Take That!**

-Yup, the one and only letter, signed by mysterious C. Y..

-You mean that the person who signed this was...

-...Calisto Yew. No one else. And i believe that this was a warning to us. „Leave us alone, or You'll might regret it."

-How Calisto can touch us from the shadows?

-I believe, that our guest can answer that. Isn't that Right, Scarlet?-He said that to a person sitting on the wardrobe.

-I expected nothing less, from the user of the legendary Shinobi Magatama. But, it took You quiet a long time to sense me.

-Oh, don't get me wrong. I knew You were there from the moment, I've returned from the fast-food.

-Um...Cris? Who is she?

-Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My old name was Cammy Meele, But now I'm using the name Scarlet Death. I am an assassin send here by Ms. Yew.

-A-assassin?-Kay was frightened.

-So, You were supposed to take Maya's and Pearls's life, retrieve their Magatamas, and send us a warning, huh?

-Not bad for the one who lose his cool whenever something like this happen.

-Oh, I assure You, I'm boiling with anger now, but, let's not wake them up.-He pinted towards the bedsheeds.

-So, You reconsidered our „Offer"?-Scarlet asked Cris.

-My answer is the same. I won't betray them.

-Very well. Let our swords decide who is right.

She charged at him with great speed.

**Zanshin!**

He grabbed her by hand, and threw her out of the window.

-Kay! Wake them up, and get out of there! I'll hold her off!

With that, Cris jumped out of the window too.

**Tsubaki!**

Kay was hearing a sword clashing sword. She quickly ran to Edgeworth.

-Mr. Edgeworth!

**7 May**

** 05:00AM**

** Outside the village**

-Kay, don't worry. He'll be fine.-Phoenix was trying to cheer her up.

-But You know who she is. How can You be so sure?*sob*

-I can't believe that Cammy would turn into someone like this.-Edgeworth said with anger.

-Calisto will do everything to stop us, and take control over all Magatamas. We cannot allow her to do it. We don't know what power all of them possess. We have to guard them.

-Yeah, pal. I mean, Mr. Edgeworth, sir.-Gumshoe said.

**Well, that's it guys. Don't forget to review my story. Also, I would like to thank everyone who follows my story. It really means a lot to me. See Ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Chronicles Of Yatagarasu. Chapter 12 „Scarlet Death"**

**'sup? Cris Fey here. I'm here to make an announcement. The name of my Magatama Power, as well as the attacks, are taken directly from the video game series „BlazBlue". The attacks, homever, may be a little different, but named exactly the same. Also, a prosecutor who appeared in the few last chapters (Lortimor) is a character created by the user 801tman, and was borrowed with the permission of the author.**

**Okay. Looks like that's it. On with the story.**

** 7 May**

** 05:10AM**

** Kurain Village**

** Main Gate**

-Not bad, for only eight years of training.-Cris said to his oponent.

-You don't even know, what desire for vengeance can do with the people.-Scarlet Death replied.

-Actually, if it wasn't for my friends, I would be doing exactly the same thing as You. Killing everyone, just to satisfy Your bloodlust.

-Don't You dare offending me and my way of living!-Scarlet threw few daggers towards Cris.

**Zanshin!**

He catched them midair, and sent them flying towards Scarlet.

-Tell me, why? Why did You become, what You have become?

-Eight Years ago, I killed an Interpol agent...

-This isn't it!

-Huh?

-So, You killed a man. But to become someone like You... You had to feel shock. A great shock. Something like, trauma...

-Hiya!

She Charged at Cris at full-speed.

**Kokūjin: Yukikaze!**

He countered her attack with a high-speed slash through her torso, but Scarlet managed to deflect it. Altough, her blade was broken.

-Tch! I cannot win against You. Very well. I'll leave You, for now.

-Wait!

Scarlet Death threw at Cris few smoke bombs.

-*cough* ...Where... *cough* ...Is... *cough* ...My... *cough* ...Mother?...

-Soon, very soon, You will be bowing Your head before her.

-Like Hell I will!

-Farewell.

The last thing Cris remembered before he collapsed was Scarlet running towards a car, parked in the bushes.

**7 May**

** 10:00AM**

** Yatagarasu's hideout.**

-I'm going back!

-Kay, You can't go back.

-Why not!?

-We haven't heard anything from Cris. It may be dangerous!

-And?

-Cris... He might be dead.

-I'm going!-Kay repeated- Don't try to stop me!

Edgeworth sighed.

-Kay, You really cannot return.

-Mr. Edgeworth?-Trucy asked.

-hmm?

-You said earlier, that You knew Scarlet Death, right?

-Well, i knew her, before she went insane, but what drove her to it, I don't know, if You want to ask about it.

-But, why would a flight attendant become an assassin? This doesn't even make sense!

-uh, I don't want to spil the mood, but Kay left while You were talking, Iris said.

-WHAT? We have to stop her!

As soon as Edgeworth said it, they heard a voice of a motorbike engine.

-My hog!-Klavier shouted.

Apollo and Phoenix ran to the window. They saw Kay riding on Klavier's bike.

-I hope that You've got good insurance, Klavier.-Apollo said.

**30 minutes later.**

** Highway**

Kay was riding Klavier's bike. Of course, she had no idea how to control it, so she was damadging the engine, speeding up all the time.

(Please, don't be dead! Please, don't be dead! Please, don't be dead!)-She was thinking.

-KAY! STOP THAT BIKE!

She turned her head and saw... Cris, running(!) after her. She immediatly stopped the engine, and jumped at him.

-Wait! Hold on!-He catched her but he tripped in the process.

-I thought You were dead!

-Well, it was a close call, but she left me unconscious, and dropped this while running.

-what is it?

-A photo of some guy. Maybe her boyfriend?

-Anyways, WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL?

-Because I left my phone in the taxi. Don't worry though, I got it now.

-Let me guess, You were chasing after that taxi?

-Nope. The driver found my phone and came back to the village. He was the one who woke me up. By the way, How's Maya and Pearl?

-They're fine. Well, I think we should return to them.

-Yeah, but let me drive, okay?

-Okay.

Cris got on the bike. Kay sat behind him.

-Hey. What's that button under speedometer?

-I don't know.

-Let's press it!

-Wait, what?

Before Kay could protest, Cris pressed the button. They heard a „Guilty Love" coming from the inside of the bike.

-He seriously love himself.

-Yeah. It's kinda scary, and weird.

The rest of the road, they were listening to all of Gaviners songs (Every. Single. One.)

** 7 May**

** 03:00PM**

** Edgeworth's office**

-Are You insane! Why did You stole Klavier's bike?-Edgeworth was foaming from his mouth.

-Miles, I think she understands, You know.-Phoenix decided to cool him down.

Kay was sitting on a small chair with a sad puppy face. Cris was laughing behind Edgeworth.

-By the way, Cris?-Edgeworth turned back. Cris almost immediately stopped laughing, nearly choking himself. Kay giggled.

-*cough* Yeah?

-What are Maya's and Pearl's Powers?

-Maya obviously possess the Shielding Power. But, it seems that it's to powerful for her to wield it.

-And Pearl's?

-I don't know.

-Cris? And what about this?-Pearl said

-Huh? What about what, Pearl?

-Huh? She said nothing.

-Wait a minute. Pearl, did You say something to me?

-No. I thought something.

-You what? That means, that You possess the Power of the Mindreader.

-Mind-what?

-It allows You to say something to someone, but directly into their mind. It's something like a telepathy.

-All right. So now we know all of Magatamas Powers. But what about Scarlet Death? Why did she become an assassin?-Apollo asked.

-I have a theory.-Said Edgeworth.

**Now I'm gonna finish this chapter. See ya, folks.**

**ps. The next chapter will be a retrospection, so that's why I had to stop it now.**


End file.
